Santuario
by NagatoYuki-chan
Summary: Musa una vampiresa, Riven un hombre lobo...cuando sus ojos se cruzaron vieron la mirada de la eterna rivalidad que se profesaban sus especies pero el amor surgirá entre los dos que perdurará a lo largo de la eternidad... reviews porfi
1. Musa

**Se me ocurrió esta idea mientras hacía la cama, que cosas XD espero que os guste. Esto será un AU.**

**Musa 1**

Se levantó de la cama de su habitación renovada completamente. Se metió en el cuarto de baño y después se puso su ropa ya que hoy había quedado con una amiga suya. Musa escogió una camisa rosa con adornos florales rojos y unos pantalones vaqueros. Escogió unas botas de punta muy pequeña de color marrón. Desayunó lo primero que pilló por el frigorífico y se puso su abrigo azul y su gorro del mismo color. Cogió su bolso y metió todo lo que necesitaba en él. Musa vivía en un ático de cien metros cuadrados en uno de los barrios más ricos de la ciudad.

Entró en el ascensor y pulsó al botón cero. Miró su reloj.

-Stella y Bloom ya deben de estar llegando.

Cuando llegó a la planta del rellano se fijó en que una persona le iba a saludar pero como siempre ella se anticipaba:

-Adiós, Nut-le dijo al conserje.

-Adiós, señorita- y este como siempre se quedó pasmado. Siempre que la iba a saludar, esta se le adelantaba.

Musa pasó el umbral de la puerta y se fijó en toda la gente que pasaba. Era Navidad asi que todos iban tapados con abrigos de plumas o muy acolchados con bufandas que tapaban sus atrayentes cuellos... Musa se contuvo.

Echó a caminar por la calle, esto no debía de asustarla a ella. Sintió muy levemente en sus mejillas que hacía bastante frío pero por lo demás no notaba absolutamente nada.

--

Habían cogido el primer taxi que habían visto. El conductor les metió amablemente las maletas en la parte de atrás. Bloom le dijo la dirección a donde querían ir. A mitad de camino Stella le susurró cosas a Bloom, de las que el conductor por mucho que afinase el oído no conseguiría oír.

-¿Crees que Musa ha tomado una buena idea?

-Ya lo conoces, quiere aparentar ser normal, en cuanto eso es imposible-le contestó la rubia. Stella desvió sus cristalinos ojos verdes hacia los del conductor que estaban reflejados en el espejo de delante. Este intimidado miró hacia otro lado.

-Nadie tiene que saber nuestro secreto, pero aun así no está de más probar otras cosas...-dijo mirando a un unto en concreto del conductor.

-Bloom, que te pierdes-le dijo Stella.

Esta vino a la realidad. Entonces el taxi se paró y Stella le dio dos billetes de veinte sin intención de quedarse con el cambio.

Cuando las dos chicas tenían sus maletas un botones apareció de repente y se ofreció a llevarlas amablemente.

Bloom lo miró con cierta cara de malicia pero Stella la sacó del trance. Las dos subieron por el ascensor del hotel de cinco estrellas más famoso de la ciudad. Stella le dio una pequeña propina al botones y las dos quedaron solas.

-Ha sido un viaje muy largo-dijo Bloom echada en la cama muy a gusto.

-Pues no te alegres tanto, que hemos quedado.

Bloom se levantó a regañadientes y ambas se prepararon para salir. Cuando ya estuvieron a bajo ambas ni sintieron ni el más mínimo índice de frío en sus carnes. Bloom sacó de su agenda la dirección y las dos se dispusieron a caminar hasta llegar a ese establecimiento solo para gente muy selecta.

--

Musa caminó viendo escaparates con cosas para vender. Ella solo las miraba pues ya tenía todo eso ya que su posición económica se lo permitía al ser la heredera de la gran multinacional de su padre. Entonces vio un escaparte que captó su valiosa atención. Había expuesto un collar de oro redondo con un diamante incrustado en su centro.

-Esto yo no lo tengo-dijo Musa pero en ese momento recordó la cita que tenía y dejó eso para más tarde. Volvió a mirar su reloj y vio que aún le quedaba un poco de tiempo así que por andar un poco más viendo nadie se lo iba reprochar, hasta que…

Sintió como alguien le metía un tiró en el brazo. Entonces vio como un ladrón se llevaba su bolso y se metía por un callejón.

-¡Eh!-dijo gritando. Entonces ella echó a correr tras el ladrón y lo siguió hasta el fondo del callejón. Estaba un poco oscuro pero eso para Musa no era ningún problema.

-Me ha tocado el premio gordo por lo que veo-el ladrón no hacía nada más que sacar todo lo que Musa tenía en su bolso. Entonces ella, a una distancia muy grande él le dijo:

-¡Devuélveme mi bolso estúpido!

Este se volvió a ella y se rió

-¿Y que me vas hacer encanto?

-Esto puede acabar bien si lo dejas.

Entonces este se levantó y sacó una navaja de su bolsillo bastante afilada. Musa se quedó en el sitio, no estaba asustada para nada aunque estaba un poco nerviosa por lo que podría pasar.

-Tienes miedo de enfrentarte a mí y de romperte una uña. Típico de las señoritas de alta cuna.

Musa tenía solo veinte años. Con haberle dicho chica hubiese bastado.

-No cometes una locura joven-dijo Musa en tono de una persona muy mayor.

El ladrón silbó y de la nada salieron otros dos de su misma calaña.

-"Esto se complica"pensó Musa por ellos.

Uno de ellos se abalanzó hacía ella, pero Musa fue rápida y se agachó.

Después los otros dos volvieron a echarse encima de ella. Musa fue rápida de reflejos y los esquivó con elegancia. La cosa parecía estar más o menos controlada hasta que los otros dos sacaron sus navajas. Uno de ellos volvió a lanzarse sobre ella. Musa se apartó pero lo que no sabía es que otro le había dado un golpe en la cabeza. Ella cayó aturdida a la pared del callejón.

-Cuando más ricas más tontas se ponen-dijo uno de ellos.

-¿Y si nos divertimos con ella un rato?-preguntó otro.

-Vale.

Lo que más odiaba Musa era que la tratasen como un objeto y estos lo había hecho. Cuando uno de ellos fue a cogerla del brazo este notó como ella se lo agarraba con una fuerza descomunal. Uno de ellos se volvió a mirarla y vio algo muy distinto. Su piel era más blanca aún, sus uñas mucho más largas. Ella se levantó y alzó a su "caza" en el aire. Los otros dos ladrones no sabían de qué iba esto.

Musa había temido que le volviera esto a suceder pero era lo que era y su condición de vampiresa le obligaba a hacer esto. Sus ojos se habían vuelto más azules aún y estos se desviaron accidentalmente al cuello de ese pobre desgraciado o más bien era su yugular la que dulcemente atraía Musa.

Suerte que eso era un callejón y solo estaba ella y los tres pobres desgraciados que no iban a vivir para contarlo.

**Espero que os guste. Supongo que ya habré dejado a entender que es Musa, Bloom y Stella. En los siguientes capítulos aparecerán el resto de chicas y chicos. Nos vemos.**


	2. Aunque normal quiera ser, vampiro soy

**Esta vez no he hecho la cama para la inspiración XD en fin espero que os guste. Gracias a todas las personas que me han enviado reviews.**

**Aunque normal quiera ser, vampiro soy 2**

_Recogió su bolso y se puso más cómodo el abrigo. Ella era muy pacífica y su paciencia tenía un límite y ese límite lo habían pasado en una sola tarde. Salió del callejón y fue encaminada hacia donde tenía que ir sin importarle lo que había dejado atrás… tres míseros cadáveres sin ninguna gota de sangre apetitosa que degustar._

Vio a muchos conocidos salir del "Moonlight"**1**, el restaurante más lujoso de toda la ciudad ya que lo visitaban gente muy famosa: ejecutivos, empresarios, modelos, actrices, escritores… la lista era larga. Otros personajes, que también habían conseguido hacerse un hueco en el panorama de la vida de los famosos, habían intentado entrar en ese "mítico" establecimiento pero como siempre el guardia de seguridad de la puerta, un hombre grandísimo y fornido que se recibía el nombre de Codatorta, solo permitía la entrada a gente muy selecta y sobre todo muy "especial". Cuando Musa vio el establecimiento se sintió muy aliviada.

-Creí que nunca iba a llegar-dijo muy tranquila.

Codatorta la vio y le lanzo una sonrisa calurosa. Muy rápidamente, él le dejó pasar antes que toda la cola que había intentando negociar con él para entrar.

Una vez dentro vio a algunas personas que también conocía pero de vista de ese sitio. Entonces vio una mesa apartada de todas las demás. Allí había una chica rubia, otra chica pelirroja y otra dos, la primera tenía una característica cabellera de color lila, Tecna, y la otra a pesar de su condición, tenía una piel muy bronceada y un cabello muy largo, rizado y castaño oscuro, Layla.

-¡Habéis llegado, chicas!-dijo Musa muy feliz al sentarse al lado de Layla-¿Qué tal vuestro viaje?

-Es la última vez que me voy con Layla en un avión ocho horas, a muchos metros de altura, encerradas y rodeadas de personas de segunda-dijo Tecna en un tono irónico.

-Humanos… humanos mortales son esas personas de segunda para ti-dijo Musa.

-Hay amiga… da igual el nombre que les pongas, Musa. Están muy por debajo de nosotros.

-Pero aún así no negarás que ellos poseen algo muy sabroso-dijo Bloom. Ella no estaba muy de acuerdo con la apariencia normal que quería dar. Su lema era "vive la vida que para nosotros es muy larga". En ese momento sonó el móvil de Stella.

-Hola Flora ¿Cuándo llegas?

-Mi vuelo se ha retrasado por culpa de una avería, llegaré mañana. Recuerdos a todas.

Stella guardó el móvil y no tuvo porque decir el mensaje en voz alta. Eran vampiresas a fin de cuentas, su oído estaba muy afinado.

Tecna le hizo señas al camarero para que viniera. El camarero se fue a la barra y se llevó dos botellas de lo mejor que tenían allí. Él les hizo un breve resumen de lo que mostraba:

-Cosecha del 84 y esta otra del 57.

A Bloom se le encendió las antenitas de catadora de sangre pero aun así no sabía cual escoger. El camarero vio la cara de confusión de cada una ante tal calidad de sangre en botellas de cristal, que para ojos de las personas de segunda parecía vino pero para los que entraban en el Moonlight, sabían que eso no era vino, sino una sangre muy selecta cosechada desde el siglo XIX por el dueño del local, otro vampiro. Y todos su clientes vampiros y vampiresas estaban satisfechos por su calidad. En este caso ellas no sabían por donde inclinarse hasta que Musa eligió:

-La del 57 tiene buena pinta.

El camarero, otro vampiro muy joven evidentemente, asintió y les dejó la botella. Se llevó la otra y al rato regresó con cinco copas de cristal para cada una. Quitó el corcho, cogió la botella delicadamente y le puso a cada una en su vaso de cristal

Cuando este se fue a otra mesa, cada una probó esa sangre de hace más de cincuenta años.

-Riquísima-dijo Bloom. Stella, Layla y Tecna secundaron lo que ella dijo pero Musa no tomó ningún sorbo.

-Ya se que tus principios se mueven por lo normal ya que intentas parecer normal pero ¿no vas ni siquiera a tomar sangre de gente que ya no existe?-preguntó Layla.

Musa se echó para atrás un poco llena por el banquete de sangre que se había dado antes.

-Tengo en un frigorífico lleno de sangre que me suministra un amigo que trabaja en la morgue, que también es un vampiro, lo que pasa es que…

La panorámica que había en el establecimiento daba parte de última hora. Una camarera le dio más volumen y todos lo oyeron y lo vieron perfectamente. Policías habían acordonado la zona de buitres fotógrafos a la caza de la gran foto. Entonces apareció allí un chico de aspecto normal que era el reportero cubría la noticia en el canal en que estaba la televisión:

-"_Unos niños han encontrado tres cadáveres en este callejón, al verlo sus padres llamaron a la policía. Aún no hay informes oficiales sobre lo ocurrido pero lo más impactante de esto es que tienen, los tres, dos puntos en sus cuellos, posiblemente de las jeringas que han encontrado los policías en sus chaquetas…_

Todos los que estaban en el establecimiento no le dieron mucha importancia a la noticia. Mientras ellos no fueran los que saliesen en la foto como cadáver sus vidas seguían siendo tan longevas como los anillos internos de un árbol.

Todas se volvieron hacia la mesa y Stella supo lo que ocurría. Ella era la más vieja del grupo, a ojos de los mortales veinticuatro años pero en verdad trescientos veinticuatro años (N/A: XD) y su sabiduría de vampiresa le dijo como un libro abierto lo que había ocurrido.

-Tu dieta de reinserción a la comunidad normal tiene grietas por lo que veo, Musa-dijo mientras le daba un sorbo a su vaso.

Ella miró hacia otro lado. Aun así Stella tenía razón.

-¿y eso?-preguntó Tecna.

-Uno de ellos me robó el bolso y lo seguí, después me enfurecieron hasta que saqué toda mi rabia de vampiresa y bueno… imaginaros el resto.

-La próxima vez recuérdame que no te enfade-comentó Layla

Musa le lanzó una risa y siguieron hablando de cómo iban sus vidas. Cada una gozaba de una posición económica muy alta. Bloom era hija del magnate de los negocios Oritel y de la novelista vampírica(los familiares de cada una son vampiros XD) Márion, Stella era junto a su hermano Avalon, propietarios de la constructora Solares y asociados, Tecna era hermana del gran genio del software y creador de juegos de ordenador más famosos de la historia Palladium, y Layla era una de las bailarinas más conocidas de todo el país y era nieta de Saladino, el compositor más celebre del momento. Cada una había visto mundo y su amistad se remontaba a muchas décadas en el pasado y los siglos que quedaban en el futuro.

Cuando era tarde cada una se despidió y habían pensando entre todas en quedar al día siguiente.

Cuando Musa se quedó sola se dio cuenta de que ya era de noche, para los vampiros el tiempo es ya algo incorpóreo por que para ellos no existe, solo la eternidad. Anduvo un poco y sin darse cuenta chocó contra un chico bastante alto.

-Perdón no te he visto y eso que soy muy atenta cuando camino-dijo un poco roja

-Tranquila yo tampoco te había y me sucede lo mismo también.

Musa por al lado de él y notó algo extraño como si todos sus sentido de vampiros le dijeran algo pero no sabía el que. Se fijó en que era bastante alto y que tenía un raro color magenta de pelo. Cuando llegó al sitio que quería y se percató de que nadie la viera. El edificio abandonado tenía unas escaleras de incendios. Musa se elevó de un salto hacia la escalera, y eso que estaba a cinco metros por encima de ella pero para una vampiresa eso era una pequeñez, las escaló y llegó hasta la azotea. Allí algo que siempre veía todas las noches. La luna llena rodeada de estrellas muy relucientes. Entonces a Musa se le volvió a poner los ojos más azules aún y sus uñas perfecta se hizo más grande.

Aunque la luna le recordase lo que era en realidad, eso a ella no le importaba, al menos frente a la luna llena se sentía más libre. Es decir se sentía vampiro pero no dañaba a nadie mientras se quedaba innumerosas noches observándola.

**1 moonlight es el nombre de una serie americana de vámpiros y como no se me ocurría ningún otro nombre para el establecimiento pues he tirado de este.**

**Ese chico ya sabréis quien es… XD luna llena, licántropo, pelo magenta, en fin más claro leche ¿o era horchata? Jejeje es leche **

**Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo y si hay alguna falta de ortografía mis disculpas **

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**


	3. Eternidad de Hespéride

**Largo y con mucho amor XD**

**Eternidad de la Hespéride3**

Se levantó de la cama y se puso sus zapatillas de andar por casa. Musa fue a su amplia cocina y sacó de su estantería unos "tubos de ensayo con líquido rojo" y una jeringuilla. Se sentó en su sofá y encendió la tele mientras "desayunaba". Introdujo la jeringuilla en uno de ellos y la sangre entró muy rápido. Musa se arremangó la manga e introdujo la jeringa y con ella la sangre tan deliciosa y dulce de gente que había pasado a mejor vida en la morgue. Sintió como sus dientes se fortalecían y en especial sus colmillos y sus ojos se tornaban más azules aún.

Cuando terminó dejó la jeringa en la mesa y de repente oyó una noticia en la televisión que le interesó mucho:

"_La vecina del segundo los encontró muertos en su apartamento cuando iba a devolverles unas cosas. La policía cree que puede tener relación con las muertes del día anterior, ya que se han encontrado dos puntos en sus yugulares, aun así la policía no descarta otras teorías como que su cuerpo esa lleno de grandes heridas motales y por un extraño grabado que han encontrado en la pared. Se trata de una flor, una rosa exactamente, con espinas pintado con sangre…_

-Mamá…-dijo nerviosa. Subió sus piernas blancas al sofá y hundió su cabeza entre las piernas recordando como fue aquello y lo que conllevó:

"_El chofer le había dejado en la puerta de su mansión y Musa se adentró en ella. Era en mil novecientos veinte, en la provincia de Madrid donde Musa vivía con sus padres y su hermano y su estilo de vida era de clase alta, pertenecían a la más alta nobleza española. Musa, nada más entrar, dejó su chaquetón a su criada y se elevó, de un salto, al piso superior haciendo escala en las barandillas. Madrid era el lugar perfecto para su familia ya que el mal tiempo, las lluvias y las tormentas era algo muy rutinario por aquella zona de la capital española. A su hermano le faltaría poco para llegar y su padre estaba en una de sus fábricas resolviendo un problema ocurrido con los trabajadores. Caminó feliz por el pasillo del piso y de repente oyó un ruido, como si una ventana se rompiera. Esta inmediatamente se dio la vuelta y miró a su alrededor. Activo sus sentidos de vampiro y se dirigió a la habitación final del pasillo, la de su madre Marlín._

_-¿Qué está ocurriendo…-dijo muy bajo Musa._

_Cuando puso su mano en el pomo algo le dijo que el enemigo estaría ahí dentro y al girarlo sus temores se cumplieron._

_La ventana estaba abierta y tenía un cristal roto donde se podía divisar la gran tormenta. Las luces estaban apagadas pero solo bastó un rayo para alumbrar lo que había ocurrido. Había una robusta persona en la ventana con los dientes manchados de sangre y su "pelaje" también lo estaba. Pero al otro lado había algo que a Musa le marcaría para siempre. Su madre estaba en la cama desangrada, su cuerpo estaba con heridas tremendas y alrededor de ella había mucha sangre y los ojos de Marlín estaban abiertos dejando a la luz sus hermosos ojos azules inertes. Musa corrió hacia donde estaba ella llorando de rabia y a la vez de tristeza:_

_-Mamá…-sus lágrimas eran de rencor, odio…todo los adjetivos que podían calificar esa situación no eran suficiente. Musa bajó los párpados y dirigió su mirada al ser que había hecho esto. Se levantó y se puso a una posición prudente de esa bestia._

_-Pagarás por esto-le dijo Musa._

_-Mmm… tu madre solo era una patética media humana media vampiresa. Su sangre apestaba a humanidad aun así-esa bestia, era un hombre lobo, los eternos enemigos de los vampiros a lo largo de los tiempos._

_-No vuelvas a decir eso-Musa se abalanzó hacia él y los dos se enzarzaron en una pelea. El hombre lobo era muy hábil y sus saltos eran bastante grandes y sus técnicas de lucha muy buenas pero Musa no se quedaba atrás. Cuando la bestia fue a incrustar sus uñas en ella, esta saltó por encima de él y le metió una patada. Aun así Musa estaba incómoda por el vestido que llevaba, típico de aquella época. La bestia fue a parar a la pared bruscamente y Musa se acercó a él con su celeridad. Abrió su boca y sus colmillos se armaron de poder y los clavó en la yugular de él._

_Estaba a punto de vaciarlo pero en ese momento entró una ráfaga de viento que tiró a Musa al suelo con los dientes manchados de sangre._

_-¡Musa!-entró su hermano en la habitación y vio toda la escena, hecho que utilizó el hombre lobo para escapar por la ventana. Jared, el hermano mayor de Musa, saltó con su velocidad pero no consiguió cazarlo. En seguida se fue hacia a donde había caído su hermana-Musa-la ayudó a incorporarse y la apoyó en la pared-hermana ¿Qué ha ocurrido?_

_-Jared, esa bestia ha matado a mamá-Jared también se enfureció al oír eso pero su alma de vampiro solo le incitaba a una cosa, llorar. Al ser los dos hijos de una medio humana medio vampiro, podían tener ciertas necesidades de humanos al igual que debilidades. Pero ante todo eran inmortales y eternos. Musa y Jared se levantaron y vieron el cuerpo inerte de su madre._

_Cuando él fue a tocar su mano, vio que había algo abultado en ella. Musa la levantó y vio una flor fresca y hermosa en torno a las dos manos de su madre, Marlín._

_-Juro que esto no va a quedar así-ella cogió la flor y se la guardó como el objeto más especial y valioso que tendría ella y su hermano Jared. Otro rayo iluminó la habitación y los dos vieron una flor fresca con espinas pintada con sangre en la pared y no comprendieron el porque estaba eso ahí._

_Una semana después toda la familia, amigos cercanos y lejanos de ella le dieron un entierro digno. Para Oboe fue un golpe muy duro ya que había pasado los casi cuatrocientos cincuenta años más felices con ella pero le quedaban sus hijos a los que siempre iba a proteger y querer más que nunca en ese momento. Jared estaba con Palladium y Oboe se encontraba con Saladino._

_Musa estaba de rodillas viendo el ataúd de su madre que irían a enterrar en cuestión de minutos._

_-Musa, tranquila nosotras estaremos siempre contigo-le dijo Stella en compañía de los demás._

_-Stella tiene razón-le dijo Tecna- tu madre fue feliz mientras vivió y seguro que no te quiere ver llorar en este momento._

_-Esa bestia la mató…-murmuró Musa muy bajo- y juro sobre la tumba de mi madre la vengaré-dicho esto Musa se levantó y Oboe dio la señal para que la enterrara y Musa fue hacia donde estaba su hermano mayor._

_-Debemos de ser fuerte Musa-Jared le dio un beso tranquilizador en su cabello-mamá nunca quiso vernos tristes._

Musa fue a su habitación y sacó del compartimiento secreto una cajita antigua y la abrió. Sacó la rosa que tuvo su madre antes de morir. La había guardado desde entonces y ahí estaba ella sin marchitarse. El alma de su madre, por así decirlo, había perdurado en esa flor durante más de ochenta años y no se había secado.

-Si hubiera llegado antes, podría haber hecho algo mamá-dijo llorando y en seguida su mente empezó a maquinar algo. Guardó la flor en la caja y fue al salón para ver con más detenimiento-puede ser que…-dijo Musa.

----

Flora ya fue recogida por sus amigas en el aeropuerto. Todas le dieron un abrazo y se fueron en un coche que alquilaron por no coger un taxi.

Fueron hablando de sus cosas hasta que llegaron al hotel. Cuando Stella bajó del asiento del conductor oyó su móvil.

-Es Musa- Layla fue a ayudar a Flora con las maletas y Tecna y Bloom se pusieron en torno de Stella para oír la conversación-¿Que has visto qué?-Stella estaba aturdida y las que oían la conversación confusas-y ¿que vas a donde? En seguida vamos para allá-Stella colgó el móvil alucinada.

-¿Qué ocurre Stella?-le preguntó Bloom.

-No lo vais a creer-dijo con los ojos como platos.

--

Musa aparcó su porche plateado en el parking y subió al piso superior corriendo. En seguida se encontró en la planta principal del hospital y se dirigió hacia donde estaba su amigo Wizgiz, el forense más gracioso y longevo que conocía en la morgue.

Se adentró por los pasillos de la tercera planta y vio a un hombre de mediana estatura con bata blanca, dejando las tijeras a un lado y dándose un festín con la sangre de ese hombre ya en el reino de los cielos.

-Wizgiz no hay que beber en horas de trabajo-le dijo Musa tocando la puerta de su servicio.

-Nadie la reclama Musa, que más da-Wizgiz dejó su vaso en la mesa donde había un muerto por causas naturales-además gracias a ella puedo vender y traficarla. Tú ya me entiendes.

Musa le dedicó una sonrisa.

-¿Vienes a por más sangre?

-No, tranquilo, aún me queda bastante. Vengo a visitarte por otra cosa- con tan solo una mirada le bastó al forense para saber lo que quería ver.

-Llegaron esta misma mañana-la condujo a la otra habitación y destapó sus mantas. Musa vio los cadáveres de la noticia que había visto en su pantalla plana- no sigas martirizándote Musa. Lo de tu madre ocurrió y no se puede cambiar.

Musa miró hacia otro lado molesta.

-No quería decir eso, lo siento.

Musa volvió a mirarlos y le preguntó:

-Que me puedes decir de ellos.

-Muerte natural evidentemente no es, aunque el hombre tenía cáncer de pulmón y como mucho le quedaban dos meses-dijo viendo el informe que había hecho-pero a lo que tú vienes a ver será esto-movió los cadáveres con cuidado y le enseñó todas las heridas descomunales que había en su cuerpo al igual que los dos puntos de sus cuellos pero solo prestó atención a las heridas.

Musa los olió.

-Se sabe algo de la flor de la pared.

-Por lo que he oído de la policía científica es que estaba hecha con la sangre de ellos, que desperdicio…

-¿Y tienen algún sospechoso ya?

-Están pidiendo declaración a todos los vecinos y sobre todo a quien los encontró por si oyó algo.

-La pintada en la pared y todo hecho en la noche. Me recuerda esto al asesinato de mi madre.

-¿Crees que está relacionado?-le preguntó seriamente dejando el informe en la mesa.

-No lo sé pero juré desde aquel día que me vengaría y pensar que ese hombre lobo puede estar en la ciudad hace que me hierva el cuerpo.

-Han pasado ochenta años Musa.

-Aún así tengo que descubrir más, ¿tienes la dirección de la casa?

-Está en la información que nos dan pero ¿no estarás pensando en ir? Musa eso está precintado y cerrado. Aparte de que es allanamiento de morada.

-Dudo que a los dueños-los señaló con el dedo-les importe. Dame la dirección.

Wizgiz volvió acoger el informe y tras darle unas pasadas localizó la dirección. Después la apuntó en una hoja de su bloc de notas y se la dio a Musa.

-Ten cuidado-Musa la cogió y se la guardó en su bolso.

-Gracias, amigo. Te debo una.

-No me debes nada Musa.

Ella le sonrió y salio de la sala para bajar a su porche. Cuando se sentó en su cómodo asiento tecleó el número de teléfono de Bloom y le dijo que se reunieran en esa dirección. Cuando Musa salió del parking el sol alumbraba bastante esa calle. Ella se puso sus gafas de sol y puso el aire condicionado para enfriar un poco el coche. Encendió la música y escuchó la canción que más le gustaba, Eternidad de Hespéride1:

…**si tus lágrimas fueran la inmortalidad**

**bebería de ellas para estar siempre tu lado**

**tus ojos son mi espejo del alma **

**y tú eres mi diosa, mi ninfa… mi hespéride**

**nuestro amor teje alas negras para que **

**nuestro corazón vaya siempre unido**

**las mías son blancas como las nubes**

**las tuyas son negras como la noche**

**soy tu fiel amado, tu sirviente , tu ángel…tu lobo**

**las estrellas solo son las únicas testigos de nuestra **

**pasión**

**las rosas rojas serpentean tu camino**

**y yo siempre estaré contigo…**

Musa giró hacia la izquierda y vio un sitio libre y aparcó ahí su coche. Apagó la música y cuando estuvo afuera vio que no había casi nadie circulando por esas calles. Pero se percató de que la observaban desde las ventanas. Resignada tuvo que entrar de la forma humana al edificio. Tocó un timbre y nadie le contestó. Movió el pomo con su mano y la puerta de la entrada se abrió. Vio los buzones y descubrió que era una comunidad de cuatro viviendas. Según la nota de Wizgiz, las personas vivían en el último piso.

Musa subió al ascensor y apretó al número cuatro.

Mientras subía sintió una extraña sensación muy familiar. Cuando el elevador se paró Musa abrió la puerta y salió. El rellano del cuarto piso tenía un ambiente frío e inexpresivo. Las paredes eran de un tono amarillo muy claro y la puerta era de color negro. Para ella eran colores apagados y vacíos. Vio que la puerta estaba con las cintas de la policía pero eso no la paró. Visualizó que la puerta estaba abierta y sus sentidos vampiricos estaban en alerta. Esa sensación se volvía más fuerte por momentos. Parecía que la incertidumbre y la nerviosidad de hace ochenta años volvieron a ella. Abrió la puerta y vio que las persianas estaban bajadas dejando pasar unos rayitos de sol y todo marcado y con evidencias de la policía pero Musa se fijó más en la flor que había en la pared hecha con sangre. Se acercó a ella atraída y alzó su mano blanca para tocarla pero en ese momento unos brazos musculosos la cogieron por detrás y la lanzaron hacia la otra parte de la casa.

Musa reaccionó pronto y cayó al suelo aterrizando bien y sin daño. Y la sensación extraña se hizo realidad.

Sus colmillos se hicieron más grandes y sus sentidos de vampiresa no vacilaron en ponerse en alerta.

Se levantó y vio en la oscuridad seis figuras de seis hombres musculosos con el sello de ser hombres lobos ya que se podía divisar en ellos un poco de pelaje de lobo. Cuando se fueron acercando a ella volvieron a su forma normal y se dejaron ver delante de ella. Para uno de ellos y para Musa ese encuentro era una sorpresa.

-¡Tú!-dijeron Musa y Riven.

Riven no sabía que decir, ni mucho menos Musa. Pero enseguida él cambió de parecer.

-¿Qué haces aquí vampiresa?-los seis se pusieron en posición de ataque.

-Eres un hombre lobo…-la voz apenas le salía y enseguida le vino a la mente la imagen de aquella bestia en la habitación de sus padres. A Musa se le nubló la vista de ira y rabia y se puso en posición de lucha ella también.

-Lo que haga aquí no es asunto tuyo.

Los otros hombres lobo que estaban con él eran Sky, Timmy, Ophir, Brandon y Helia.

Musa enseñó sus colmillos blancos afilados y estos sus uñas afiladas y sus torso se volvían más grande dejandoles descubierto su pelaje.

A continuación se abalanzaron sobre ella los seis a la vez, Musa estaba preparada pero ellos la superaban y lo iba a tener difícil. Musa también se abalanzó con toda su fuerza y algo ocurrió en ese momento.

Cinco personas surgieron en ese momento y se tiraron contra los otros hombres lobos. Se trataban de Bloom, Stella, Tecna, Flora y Layla que habían llegado en el momento adecuado y en la situación oportuna. Stella fue a por Brandon, Tecna por Timmy, Layla a por Ophir, Bloom a por Sky y Flora a por Helia.

Y Musa se fue a por Riven.

Las chicas tuvieron a la oscuridad como aliada y consiguieron dejar exhaustos a los hombres lobos quienes no lo tuvieron tan fácil. Pero Musa y Riven fueron quienes duraron más en pie.

Las chicas se fueron hacia el lado de Musa y los chicos al de Riven.

Cuando los dos se separaron se pusieron, cada bando, a una distancia prudente del otro.

-Estamos en igualdad de poderes. No vamos a llegar a ninguna parte así y sobre todo aquí -dijo Stella. En seguida todos oyeron un ruido de fuera del piso.

---

**-**Le digo que oigo ruidos raros-dijo una vecina del bloque que había llamado rápidamente a la policía. Esta vino y la señora les condujo al piso. La policía no vaciló en venir ya que se trataba del piso del doble asesinato. Abrieron la puerta y la vecina se quedó sin palabras, irónicamente hablando:

-Señora aquí no hay nadie-entraron y vieron que todo estaba en su sitio. Todo estaba como lo habían dejado la policía esa mañana-deberá de haber sido algún gato.

La señora no se lo explicaba y salieron.

-No obstante mandaré dos coches patrulla para que vigilen el lugar. Puede dormir tranquila.

-----

_-…mandaré dos coches patrulla para que vigilen la zona…-_todos estaban en la azotea del edifico de al lado. Y lo habían oído todo.

-Mierda, si no hubierais aparecido ahora tendríamos lo que queríamos-dijo Riven furioso dirigiéndose a las chicas.

-Y si no me hubierais atacado ahora no tendríamos que esperar a que la policía se vaya de aquí-dijo Musa respondiendo.

-Los de tu especie siempre tenéis que ir fastidiándolo todo. Traéis la desgracia a este mundo por eso os ocultáis.

-Para empezar tu especie también se oculta y ni se te ocurra decir eso otra vez-habían vuelto a enfadarse.

-Musa espera-Stella la cogió por detrás para pararla al igual que Brandon con Riven.

Cuando los dos se tranquilizaron Musa clavó sus ojos azules vampíricos sobre los negros lobeznos de Riven.

-Estamos a plena luz del día y nos pueden descubrir. Parad-dijo Flora interponiéndose entre los dos.

-Lo de hoy nos ha pillado por sorpresa a todos. Pero aun así me inquieta, ¿que hacíais vosotros en ese piso?-preguntó Layla.

-Podríamos preguntaros lo mismo a vosotras-le contestó a Ophir.

-Espera-Sky lo paró con el brazo-estamos siguiendo el rastro de uno de los nuestros y su olor acababa ahí. Creemos que se dejó algo muy importante en esa casa y por eso hemos ido para buscarla y seguir su rastro. Ahora os toca a vosotras.

-A mi madre la mató un hombre lobo y la flor que había en la pared es la misma que había cuando la asesinaron. Quería ver en esa casa si había algo con lo que poder seguir su pista yo también y antes de venir las llamé para que me ayudaran.

-Y eso hicimos. Nunca dejaríamos a nuestra amiga sola y menos ahora con vosotros rodando por alrededor. Sea como sea seguimos al mismo hombre lobo.

-Vosotras tenéis vuestros motivos, nosotros los nuestros pero el objetivo es el mismo. Interesante-dijo Brandon mirando a Stella.

-Desde que mi madre murió juré vengarla. Incluso si me tenía que aliar con el mismo demonio para conseguirlo y no voy a dejar esta oportunidad pasar. Os propongo una tregua.

-¡¿Qué?!-dijeron los chicos y algunas de las chicas.

-Musa tú eres la que menos trato quiere tener con ellos ¿a que viene esto?-le preguntó Tecna.

-Ya me habéis oído. Aunque me tenga que aliar con el diablo para que cumplir mi venganza- unas lágrimas corrieron por la mejilla.

-No se supone que los vampiros no lloráis-dijo Timmy confundido al igual que los otros cinco.

-Su madre era medio humana medio vampiresa. Y ella y su hermano Jared han heredado algunas necesidades y debilidades de los humanos-le dijo Tecna-pero aun así son tan longevos como todos los que estamos aquí.

Riven la observó con detenimiento.

-Si vamos a hacer una tregua para encontrar a nuestra persona tendremos que llevarnos bien y contarnos todo. Y para empezar nuestro colega se tuvo que dejar su "bolso de manada" en el apartamento de sus víctimas o posiblemente lo tenga la policía ya-dijo Brandon.

-¿Qué es el bolso de manada?-preguntó Stella.

-Todos nosotros guardamos nuestras experiencias en un diario que se nos ha pasado de generación en generación y por cada heredero se abre un nuevo apartado en el diario. Da igual cuantas manos pasen por él siempre hay hueco para el siguiente. Y lo guardamos en una especie de bandolera de plumas con grabados de nuestros antepasados.

-¿Y porque creéis que se lo ha dejado vuestro amigo?-preguntó Bloom.

-El bolso de la manada desprende un olor muy característico, es igual al nuestro pero con ligeras diferencias y cuando nos desprendemos de él ese olor se hace más fuerte y nos pone en alerta a todos nosotros sin excepción.

-Y ese olor tan…-no sabía que adjetivo usar teniendo a seis hombres lobo delante-vuestro como para no olerlo-acabó la frase irónicamente.

-Lo primero será conseguir ese dichoso complemento vuestro-dijo Flora-¿como lo haremos?

-Aquí no lo podemos hablar-dijo Helia-venir a nuestra casa. Es lo suficientemente amplia para todos nosotros.

Las chicas aceptaron la invitación y Helia le dio en una notita la dirección a Flora. Éste junto con los otros cuatro se despidió de las chicas y fueron saltando a la azotea del edificio siguiente con mucho cuidado por si eran vistos. Y las chicas se fueron por la otra dirección haciendo lo mismo.

-Musa vamos-le dijo Bloom antes de saltar de la azotea. Esta se quedó mirando a Riven y viceversa hasta que los dos dejaron de mirarse y se fueron por sus respectivos caminos. Cuando Musa saltó recordó el último verso de su canción favorita.

**y nuestras almas etéreas se harán una.**

**----**

1En primer lugar la canción, Eternidad de Hespéride me la he inventado yo por si hay confusiones :P

En segundo la inspiración no me llegaba para más por eso es cortita.

Y por último espero no haber tenido ninguna falta de ortografía y que los párrafos se hayan entendido correctamente XD

Nos vemos en el siguiente capi y feliz navidad a todos!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

cuidaros y adeu.

Adeu


	4. Espejos, parte 1

**espero k se entienda todo y k no haya tenido ninguna falta de ortografía. XxdXD**

**Espejos, parte 1**

La limusina paró en el punto marcado y Riven esperó a que le abrieran la puerta. Odiaba ese día por muchas razones pero todos se reducían a tres.

La primera, que odiaba esa ropa de armani que le hacía aparentar un señorito pijo, ya que el prefería unos vaqueros y una camiseta.

La segunda, que tenía que hacer pasar por novio de una de las personas a las que más odiaba para conseguir infiltrarse y conseguir el bolso.

Y tercero, que esa persona era Musa.

-"¿Cómo he llegado a esto?"-pensó. Giró la vista y Musa estaba a su lado luciendo unas piernas blancas muy finas a causa de llevar un vestido negro que no llegaba ni a las rodillas, a juego con un pañuelo rojo que tapaba su delicado cuello y hombros.

-"¿Cómo puede estar tan hermosa?"-cuando pensó eso movió la vista rápidamente e intentó borrar ese pensamiento, no obstante las miradas fugaces que le echaba no eran pocas.

-"¿Por qué me mira tanto el chucho, este?"-se dijo así misma Musa. Disimuladamente lo inspeccionó y vio que ese traje negro no le quedaba nada mal y que esa corbata le daba un aire de misterio-"Para ser un lobo, no tiene mal gusto"

Entonces recordaron como habían acabado ahí y como el destino era caprichoso con ellos.

--

Timmy había conseguido fácilmente los planos de la policía y otra cosa muy interesante. Todos los implicados estaban esparcidos por el gran ático de Musa hablando y cuchicheando cosas hasta que la luz de la luna cayó sobre ellos. Timmy extendió los planos por la larga mesa del comedor, con ayuda de Tecna, y ahí habían marcados rutas con rojo donde se llegaba al premio gordo.

Lo observaron, impresionados, y Ophir habló:

-Hay muchas entradas traseras, garajes y azoteas. Será fácil entrar sin ser visto.

-Ophir, se nota que no vives en el siglo XXI como todas nosotras-le dijo descaradamente Layla- me tomé la libertad de vigilar el lugar y hay un control muy grande, por no hablar de las innumerables cámaras de seguridad que hay en las vallas, puertas y parking. Si alguien respira a menos de cincuenta metros, las cámaras lo sabrán, incluso cuantos pelos hay en la nariz.

-Yo también vivo en el siglo XXI, por eso he trazado las rutas mas seguras-le afirmó Timmy-. Y otra cosita más-le guiñó un ojo a Tecna y esta, sin prestar atención al gesto, tecleó un par de cosas en el ordenador y enseguida apreció diez ventanitas mostrando la imagen interna de la policía.

-Increíble-musitó Layla.

-Con esto sabremos como pasar desapercibidos y burlar a los guardias-dijo Tecna.

-En resumidas cuentas, tenemos que conseguir un par de uniformes, colarnos, llevarnos el saco y salir sin que nadie descubra nuestra verdadera identidad. ¡Genial!, le veo lagunas a esto-exclamó Riven.

Musa le clavó sus ojos e iba a decirle algo pero Bloom le paró, cogiéndola del brazo.

-Solamente, un par de nosotros tendrá que entrar y ya está. No veo ningún problema.

-Quizá ayude esto-Tecna repartió unos panfletos. En ellos, se informaba de que gente ilustre iba a hacer una comida de gente ilustre en la policía para celebrar la nueva ala de un presupuesto desorbitado.

-Interesante. ¿Que proponéis con esto?-preguntó Brandon que estaba apoyado en la pared.

-Pues ahí entran Musa y Riven.

-¿¡Qué!?-los dos gritaron a la vez y corrieron a Stella enfadados por eso.

-No penséis mal. Además el plan de Stella es perfecto-concluyó Flora.

-¿Qué plan? ¿Es que habéis decidido algo sin estar presente yo?-quiso saber Musa

-Si te lo decíamos seguro que te ibas a emperrar en entrar por la fuerza, así que la forma de entrar y salir es que vosotros-Stella señaló a Riven y a Musa-os hagáis pasar por una pareja multimillonaria y entréis a esa fiesta por la puerta grande.

-Exacto. Sky, Helia y Brandon serán vuestros guardaespaldas-dijo Flora muy sonriente-y Layla y el resto estaremos por los alrededores de refuerzo. Tecna y Timmy estarán aquí vigilando y se conectarán con todos nosotros por el pinganillo que llevaréis en los oídos.

-Has visto muchas películas de atracos, Flora-le miró Musa, cruzando sus brazos.

-Es mi debilidad-Helia prestó atención a eso que dijo, de forma disimulada.

-¡Es un plan perfecto!-exclamó Stella-por su puesto que os ayudaré a escoger la ropa.

-Espero que se la cojas grande a este…-musitó Musa.

-Espero que se la coja de color rojo, como se pone ella a veces…-murmuró Riven.

----

Helia abrió la puerta de Riven y Sky la de Musa. Los dos iban con trajes de negro con unas gafas de sol. Musa rodeó el coche y con unos andares muy suculentos pasó su brazo por el de Riven y posaron para las fotografías.

-"Mato a Stella"-pensó Musa mientras sonreía a las cámaras.

Conseguir estar en esa lista no fue difícil con la agilidad de Timmy para jaquear el ordenador de la policía y meterlos como invitados.

Y la guinda del pastel la puso la posición de Riven. Era el heredero de una cadena de hoteles.

Simplemente bastó con un soplo a la prensa de estos, Musa también tenía cierta fama al ser la heredera de la multinacional de Oboe. La noticia de que los dos aparecerían juntos corrió como la pólvora y un cúmulo de fotógrafos montaba guarda en la entrada cuando alguno de los dos salía de su casa.

Desde luego que en eso no pensaron y simplemente optaron por callar y seguir con el plan. Era lo más importante.

Por detrás iba Brandon y a los lados de cada uno Sky y Helia, comportándose tal cual.

Junto a ellos muchos famosos pasaban por su lado firmando autógrafos y lanzando besos y declaraciones a la cámara.

En cambio los dos, solo pasearon por la alfombra. Aun le quedaba al día mucho, pero que muchísimo.

Entraron en una recepción muy grande y un montón de personas los esperaba, al igual que los altos cargos de la policía.

Todos fueron llevados al ala nueva y tras una ceremonia bochornosa e inacabable, que para más fastidio era al aire libre con un sol espantoso para Musa, se les sirvió un gran manjar en el interior, donde se habilitó una habitación para la comida y un escenario para bailar.

Riven conocía a la mitad de las personas que había invitadas y consiguió pasar desapercibido, como un invitado demás.

Sin embargo, Musa no paraba de ser observada por algunas chicas que la estudiaban con cierto recelo al estar con Riven.

-A saber que habrá hecho el chucho con ellas para que me miren así-dijo Musa, teniendo un vaso de vino en sus manos. Al tener algunas debilidades humanas, de vez en cuando degustaba los manjares de ellos, para intentar por lo menos, aparentar ser normal.

-Cariño-Riven le puso su mano en el hombro. Ella se sobresaltó e incluso emitió un grito pequeño, lo que hizo que algunas personas se giraran-no te sobresaltes, haz el favor-le susurró dócilmente en el oído. Ella se le acercó más y movió sus labios con un hilillo de voz muy agudo:

-Tranquilo, si me meto en problemas acudiré a ti como la dama que acude con ansias a su caballero fornido.

-Solo espero que esa dama se guarde los colmillos porque al caballero le gustan con una pizca de inocencia y sensibilidad.

-Lo mismo dice la dama respecto a las garras del caballero. Y no me llames cariño-notó como era observada e hizo algo de lo que se iría a arrepentir. Tomó aire y le dio un beso a Riven en los labios para mostrara las apariencias de pareja feliz.

Él se sintió bloqueado. Solo fueron cinco segundos pero sintió esa sensación muy agradable.

Fue un beso frío pero había en él algo diferente.

Cuando separó sus labios de los de ella, se topó con sus ojos azules que por una vez, desde que la conocían, irradiaban felicidad ¿o se lo imaginaba él?

Musa ladeó su perfecta cara a las chicas que en ese momento estaban con los nervios a flor de piel. Ella les sonrió y se acercó más a Riven. Entonces se fijó en como una chica, que marcaba curvas con un vestido rojo de escote envidiable, se acercaba a ellos con otras dos , una con un vestido blanco y la otra con un vestido violeta.

-Darcy-dijo Riven. Sus ojos mostraban sorpresa. Esto no se lo esperaba él.

Musa no entendía nada. ¿Quién eran ellas? O peor ¿Quién era esa Darcy?

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-¡Tenían que aparecer ellas!-exclamó Timmy dando un puñetazo en la mesa. los miraba por la pantalla del ordenador

Tecna se asustó ante la fuerza de su compañero, y eso que era bastante esbelto. Timmy dio varias vueltas y le sacudió su cabello castaño. Tecna seguía sin comprender.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó.

-Nada bueno-comunicó Ophir, que estaba con unos prismáticos y con el resto del grupo en un lugar donde observaban la fiesta.

-Si se acerca a Riven, adiós a todo. Darcy lo conoce muy bien, sabrá lo que pensará en todo momento-afirmó Sky junto con Brandon y Helia que no paraban de verla.

-¿Por?-preguntó Stella, arrebatándole los prismáticos a Ophir-¿de que la conocéis?

-Compartimos algo más que una vieja amistad con ella-le aseguró Helia.

Musa los oía por el auricular-lo tenían bien oculto en el oído- y su expresión era pétrea y marmórea, si ya de por si lo era por su condición de vampira.

-¿Cuál?-quiso saber Bloom.

-Darcy, Stormy y Icy son mujeres lobo.-afirmó Ophir-ella posee(darcy) el don de intuir los pensaienos de los demás y ponerlos a su favor. una gran arma de seducción.

-Y lo mejor de todo es que Darcy…-las palabras no le salían a Brandon. Todo podría dar un giro a lo planeado si esas tres echaban sus zarpas sobre Riven y Musa. Al final se armó de valor y les reveló a las chicas la verdad-… sigue resentida con Riven por haber dejado su relación de amantes, hace un año.

**En un principio no pensé en meter a Darcy y después pensé varias cosas y entonces la introduje.**

**Jejejejejeje, espero que les guste y muchas gracias por todos los reviews y mensajes de favoritos, etc…**

**En cuanto pueda hago la siguiente parte.**

**xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

bueno, son las tres de la madrugada y aki estoy actualizando. Si hay fallos en el capi, echarle la culpa a mi sueño XD :p

Este capítulo m ha recordado a Retrato de ... por lo largo que es y por la tensión entre lo dos.

Un poco soso, creo.

Espejos, parte 2

Musa sentía que se caía. Un cosquilleo le recorrió el cuerpo y un olor familiar inundó su nariz. Ella distinguía todo tipo de aromas y sabores pero ese destacaba. Se parecía al de Riven.

No le hacía falta la confirmación de Ophir para averiguar lo que eran.

Sin embargo, Darcy se acercó a ellos con suma elegancia sin inquietarse en lo que Musa representaba.

-Hola, Riven. Te ves genial-se acercó a él y adoptó una pose de modelo de portada.

-Me alegro de volver a verte-le correspondió al saludo.

Stormy y Icy estaban por el alrededor vigilando.

No habían previsto esto, aunque en realidad, Darcy era una celebridad en el mundo de la moda, al haber desfilado en tantas pasarelas y las otras, solamente, eran sus hermanas y dejaban tras de si una larga lista de amoríos con famosos

-¿No nos vas a presentar?-masculló Darcy cada vez más cerca de ella.

-Claro. Musa te presento a Darcy, una antigua amiga.

-Yo diría que fuimos algo más, ¿no?-preguntó bajándose una manga fina del vestido rojo-solo pasó un año-miró más fijamente a Musa y comenzó a ver algo en ella muy familiar.

Entonces, Musa pasó su brazo por el de Riven y Darcy lo comprendió todo:

-Oh… ya entiendo-en cuanto se acercó un poco más, enseñó sus dientes súper afilados a Musa y sus uñas adquirieron más tamaño- Riven me decepcionas al estar con tal chica.

Musa se puso a su altura, mostrándole sus colmillos y adquiriendo sus ojos un brillo más potente.

-Le gusta vivir nuevas experiencias-le contestó Musa.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-¡Hay que hacer algo! ¡Van a acabar matándose!-exclamó Tecna. Tanto ella como Timmy observaban atentos la pantalla del ordenador.

-Nosotros no podemos acercarnos.-afirmó Helia-las tres saben quienes somos. No se tragarán que somos sus guardaespaldas.

Él, junto con Brandon y Sky estaban en las esquinas de la fiesta y trataban pasar desapercibidos de ellas.

-No puede quedarse ahí sola, y menos con esa loca-concluyó Flora.

-La cuestión es que no tenemos ninguna invitación para entrar y ayudar. Lo único que podemos hacer es vigilar los alrededores-dijo Ophir.

-¿Quien dijo que tendríamos que estar invitados?-soltó Bloom, de repente, viendo el tejado.

Layla y el resto siguió su mirada y creyó a lo que se refería su amiga:

-¿Colarnos por el tejado?, ¿Así llegaremos a ellos?

-No exactamente.

Stella se llevó la mano a la cabeza.

-"Esto no va acabar bien"

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Musa no los oyó. Tenía los ojos y los colmillos puestos en Darcy.

-Hoy he venido a pasar un buen rato. Un placer haberte visto Riven-Darcy se intercaló por los invitados que empezaban a bailar junto con sus dos "paladinas" fielmente.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-le preguntó Riven.

-Genial, absolutamente genial.

Entonces, una música muy relajada sonó de los altavoces y a Musa le evocó viejos recuerdos. Los dos observaron como un gran número de invitados se juntaban en el centro sin dejar a nadie ver lo que había más allá de la puerta, cosa que para ellos cinco era un patético juego de niños.

Musa se llevó la mano al pinganillo y dio instrucciones:

-Seguidnos a Riven y a mi a medidas que avancemos.

-¿Cómo lo haremos?, eso es una barrera humana-dijo Riven.

-Si no puedes vencer, únete a ellos-Musa puso su mano izquierda en el hombro de Riven y su otra mano en las caderas.

-Vamos cariño, ¡a bailar!

-¡No pienso hacerlo!-le recriminó Riven-lo del beso pase pero ni en sueños que pongo mis manos en ti.

-Hazlo o te juro por mi madre que te mando de un patada a la eternidad aquí mismo-sin darse cuenta, los dos estaban muy juntitos.

-Lamento interrumpir en una conversación tan amena-intervino Brandon- pero esa barrera se está convirtiendo en una muralla, así que, Riven, haz los honores.

Musa le sonrió con sus labios al rojo vivo y levantó su mano izquierda en el hombro de Musa y su otra mano en la cadera de ella.

-Cuidado con esa mano. Asegúrate de que no baje-le dijo Musa mientras se introducían entre la multitud.

-No tengo ganas de tocar tu trasero eterno.

-No tengo solo un trasero eterno ahí abajo-ella insinuó con cierta ironía, aunque su expresión transmitía seriedad.

-Tus piernas solo muestran que quieres dar guerra pero tus ojos me dicen que lo contrario.

-¿Eres psicólogo o algo así?

-Solo me fijo en los secretos que albergas en la mente. En el misterio que te rodea.

Danzaron por la izquierda donde sitio libre, aun así les quedaba un buen trecho para llegar.

-Eso mismo te lo podría decir yo.

-Mi madre no murió degollada. Eso te tuvo que dejar muy trastornada-Riven se la llevó a su terreno.

Brandon, Sky y Helia se deslizaban elegantemente por las esquinas. A ellos les iba a resultar más difícil llegar.

-Tú no sabes nada mí. Cuando encontremos a vuestro amigo, me gustaría que me dieras cinco segundos a solas con él.

-Ya sigues con tu cabezonería de siempre.

-Me conoces de unos días, no de toda la vida. No asegures cosas que no son.

-El curso de la vida de una persona no la decidimos nosotros. Por mucho que un abogado piense que uno es culpable, a este se le ofrece el beneficio de la duda.

-Pero cuando ves que tu madre ha sido degollada a sangre fría con un estampado de una rosa en la pared, piensas cualquier cosa sobre la persona que lo hizo. Yo estuve allí. Lo vi y si es vuestro amigo, juro que terminaré lo que empecé en la habitación.

-¿Qué le hiciste?-Riven frunció el ceño y la miró a sus ojos. Musa ladeó la cara quiso no mirarlo.

-Eso a ti no te importa. Cuando lo cojamos, vosotros le preguntáis lo que queráis. Solo pido cinco segundos a solas después.

-Te doy un consejo: no bases tu razonamiento en la venganza. Primero está la justicia.

-Cosa que tiembla en fino hilo hasta llegar la venganza. No temas, tengo buen equilibrio.

-Sigo sin saber que le hiciste-Riven empezó a ver la puerta. Los dos se movieron entre dos parejas y tan solo unos metros les separaban de la salida.

-Probó el sabor de mis labios.

Musa le puso una cara de naturalidad y corrió a soltarse.

Se encontraban en el pasillo de la policía. Nadie se percataría de que no estaban.

-¿Y el resto?-preguntó Musa al ver que solo estaban ellos dos.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-Seguid sin nosotros-les pidió Sky. Los tres se habían encajonado entre el barullo de gente y si ya respirar les resultaba difícil.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Tecna los vio en el pasillo. Avisó a Timmy.

-Hora de actuar-conectaron sus pinganillos y los dos se fueron a sus teclados dispuestos a hacer todo lo posible por ayudar. Ella los visualizó en una ventana y enseguida desplegó los planos.

Tecna fue la primera en pasar a la acción. Apareció delante de ella una barra de progreso y le dio varias veces al teclado. Cambió unas imágenes que tenía delante y pasó otra.

Los dos tenían varias partes en el ordenador:

-Bien chicos, ahora nosotros vemos una cosa-le dio al intro y en la imagen de la pantalla izquierda Timmy y Tecna veían a Musa y Riven en el pasillo-y ellos ven otra-después le dio a la barra del espacio y una segunda ventana, la que pertenecía a la policía, se materializó. Lo que los vigilantes iban a ver era un pasillo desértico-perfecto, sois invisibles.

-Girar a la izquierda y después todo recto-les comunicó Timmy.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Los infiltrados hicieron caso y corrieron de forma moderada. Musa de repente se paró en la esquina y se agachó sin hacer el más mínimo ruido. Al instante, metió una patada hacia delante y el hombre de uniforme que pasaba, en ese instante, cayó.

-¿Pero que haces? si te pones a patalear seguro que nos pillan.

-Tranquilo, tienes una novia ficticia que piensa en todo-Musa hurgó en su escote y al rato sacó un botecito-¿impresionado? -Riven no se podía creer eso.

-¿Lo vas a convertir en rana con eso?

-Si tuviera tal pócima, ahora mismo estarías a cuatro patas, por el suelo y cazando moscas. Es vino-retiró el tapón y vertió el líquido por el cuerpo del hombre que se hallaba completamente dormido-para cuando despierte, todos olerán el olor y creerán que se pilló una mierda de ole.

-Menos mal que nunca saldré contigo.

-Tampoco iba a tener ganas -Musa lo incitó a proseguir.

A medida que bajaban de nivel por orden de Tecna y Timmy, ellos se encontraba con todo tipo de vigilantes. Unas veces, Musa se encargaba de ellos y otras veces, Riven.

Tecna les dijo que entraran por una puerta marrón. Los dos entraron y bajaron de forma tradicional: Musa de saltos que daba en las barandillas con gran elegancia y Riven se dejaba caer a cuatro patas e intentaba seguir el ritmo de ella.

De repente, Musa paró en seco en la barandilla y alertó sus sentidos. Riven la alcanzó.

-¿Por qué te paras?

-Hay algo que no va bien-masculló la vampira.

-¿A que te refieres?-quiso saber Riven. En ese instante, los dos sintieron un pinchazo en su mente y en su cuerpo que les hizo caer al suelo. No gritaron pero se notó el ruido de su caída.

Riven fue rápido y se levantó de un brinco. Avistó a Musa a unos metros de él y fue a reanimarla.

-¡Musa!-ella no contestaba. El impacto escaleras abajo tuvo que darle muy fuerte. Pero Riven cayó en la cuenta de lo único que la haría despertar. La incorporó un poco y tomó aire.

Juntó sus labios con los de ella, quizá por la exaltación de aparentar ser su novio o por lo delicada y frágil que parecía en ese estado, los aprisionó más introduciendo su lengua.

-¡Mmmm!-Musa abrió los ojos y de un manotazo quitó a Riven de encima suya-¿Cómo te atreves?-ella se sujetó a la pared y se puso a escupir.

-Tú antes me has dado uno.

-Lo mío parecía un beso de colegiala comparándolo con esto.

-No te despertabas. Tenía que hacer algo.

-¡Oh, claro! Era mejor meter tu lengua en mi boca que esperar unos segundos a que me despertara, muy agudo.

-Lo bueno es que te has despertado, prosigamos-esa vez Riven le sacó ventaja y los dos se enfilaron escaleras abajo.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-¿Qué coño ocurre?-se preguntó a si mismo Timmy. Las imágenes de ellos desaparecían y volvían.

-Deben de haber instalado un inhibidor de frecuencias en esa zona.

-Entonces, ¿como tienen cámaras ahí?

-Intimidación pura y dura. Supongo que las cámaras las usan de vez en cuando para guardar apariencias. ¡Como no me habré dado cuenta antes!-Tecna estaba rabiosa por ese desliz suyo.

-Eso no es lo peor.

Temió al oír esas palabras de Timmy. Se llevó la mano al oído y sintió que no había comunicación.

-Están perdidos.

Lo peor que podía ocurrir era que los auriculares de Musa y Riven fallasen.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Llegaron a una puerta naranja con un pomo amarillo. Riven lo giró y vio que no había nadie. Vía libre.

-¿Y ahora?-Riven preguntó por lo bajo sin obtener respuesta. Miró a Musa y comenzaron a sentir interferencias en sus auriculares.

Musa se lo quitó y enseguida sufrió la verdad que los ceñía.

-Creo que estamos solos.

-No oí bien eso, repítemelo.

-¡Que estamos solos!, que no hay nadie que nos chive por donde ir.

-Pues entonces-Riven agarró la mano de Musa y corrieron por el pasillo alumbrado por bombillas que tintineaban

Se pararon en un camino de doble sentido. Riven optó por el izquierda y se adentraron por ahí.

-Espero que sepas por vamos.

-No lo sé, lo intuyo-Musa quiso protestar por la aventura tan precipitada que padecían los dos.

Giraron a la derecha tres veces, luego a la izquierda dos, bajaron las escaleras varias veces y llegaron a una puerta metálica

-¿Y ahora?-Musa se encontraba sofocada del maratón que se acababan de pegar.

Riven la toqueteó la puerta y vio como estaba sujeta a la pared.

-Pues imagínate-se echó hacia atrás y cogió impulsó de sus piernas hasta que saltó en dirección a la puerta metálica.

-¡No cometas una estupidez!-insistió Musa pero de nada sirvió.

En unos instantes, un gran estruendo se oyó por todo el pasillo. Musa se ocultó en sus brazos y al quitarlos vio algo insólito.

Riven estaba de pie todo recto con la camisa desgarrada y con la chaqueta tirada en el suelo.

-Vámonos-Musa se quedó sin habla y soltó un simple si. Fueron todo recto sin hacer mucho ruido y se pararon de repente en el umbral de la entrada. Delante de ellos habían dos puertas.

Había un hombre en una mesa y lo protegía un potente escudo, parecido al de antes pero con agujeros.

-No podrías…-le sugirió Riven

-No funciona así, ni muchísimo menos.

Riven observó por encima del hombro de Musa una puerta y tras el cristal vio la solución a su problema.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Tecna y Timmy recuperaron la visión pero apenas se conseguía un imagen clara desde esa parte en adelante.

-¡Timmy!-Helia lo llamó por el auricular-¿por donde se fueron?

Por fin los tres salieron de ese lugar que olía a humanidad con tanta gente tan apretada.

-Izquierda …

-… y todo recto-concluyó Tecna. Timmy la miró impresionado y esta sonrió.

Los tres prestaron atención a las indicaciones. Fueron siguiéndolas y avanzaron, viendo el rastro de la pareja su paso, con los vigilantes, hasta que llegaron al punto clave.

-Tendremos cuidado.

-¡Esperad!-ordenó Sky. Él se adelantó por la izquierda y sintió algo extraño-¡bajad vosotros!

-¿Como?

-Ahora os cogeré yo. Marchad.

Brandon y Helia hicieron caso y se internaron hacia dentro.

Sky siguió más adelante y al comprobar que solo era una suposición suya, sintió un golpe en la cabeza que le hizo caer al suelo y después apenas notó como lo arrastraban hasta la ventana y se lo llevan secuestrado. No sin antes, romper su auricular y cualquier cosa que lo relacionase con Musa y el resto.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

-Vuelve a decirme porque tengo que hacer de prostituta y con drogas en el bolso y tú, del policía que me arresta-se acomodaba el vestido para que pareciera una mujer de la vida y se removió el pelo para aparentar. Dentro del armario, había un espejo con el cual se quitó el maquillaje que llevaba. Lo hizo todo para que el que estaba allí no la reconociera.

-Pues porque la idea es mía y porque yo he aguantado más que tú en toda esta noche.

-Capullo-masculló Musa. Riven se quitó su traje de armani y pasó a un uniforme de policía. Tapó su cabeza con un gorro y le dio su chaqueta a Musa.

-Primero me hago pasar por tu novio y aguanto todos los ridículos típicos de un novio. Ahora tú te harás pasar por una prostituta y con todo lo que ello implica, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella maldijo y aceptó la chaqueta.

-Vamos, cielin-dijo sonriente Riven. En unos segundos, él ya aparentaba ser un policía que arrestaba a una chica por hacer lo que no debía.

-"Que no se enteren las chicas de esto"-pensó Musa.

Riven la guió hasta el hombre y éste echó un vistazo a Musa quedándose quieto en las "partes impactantes" de ella.

-¿Otra no?-preguntó el hombre.

-Si, desde luego ya no saben que hacer para ganarse la vida-Riven sintió un ligero pisotón en su pie izquierdo y Musa carraspeó un poco la garganta.

-Si me dieran un moneda por todas las que pasan por aquí-Musa iba a protestar pero Riven la cogió del brazo más fuerte y se mordió la lengua-por la mañana ya serás libre, muchacha- lo fusiló con su mirada.

Los dos prosiguieron la marcha, esperando que el hombre los dejara de observar y en especial a ella. Al estar ya muy alejados, Riven se llevó la mano a la oreja:

-Cerebrines, si estáis, ¿por cual?

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

La imagen de la parte más baja se notaba, aunque de forma muy leve. Enseguida, vieron a dos figuras ante la puerta del tesoro.

-Ir por la puerta derecha-les sopló Timmy.

-¡Esperad!-gritó Tecna. Visualizó a Riven abriendo la puerta y en ese momento unas lucecitas hicieron acto de presencia en el suelo-¡rayos infrarrojos!

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-¿Pero esto que es? ¿La cueva del tesoro?-se preguntó Musa. Ante ellos, había estanterías con bolsas de plástico junto con cajas de madera y archivadores.

-Premio-afirmó Riven. La caja con el gordo se encontraba en la punta más alejada, encima de una mesa. Lo supo porque había impreso con un rotulador la fecha del asesinato. Lo que él no sabía era como iban a llegar a la caja con todos los rayos.

-¡Jerónimo!-Musa metió el grito de guerra y saltó entre los huecos de los rayos con volteretas elegantes.

-¡Como puede estar tan loca!-Riven pensó en avanzar, no obstante, se paró. La misión podía fallar si las alarmas sonaban.

Musa avanzó tres pasos más, alargó el brazo y así agarró la caja. La abrió y un horrendo olor a chucho le invadió la nariz. Introdujo la mano y saco de puntillas la bolsa pero se dio cuenta de que por detrás había una nota pegada. La quitó y cuando iba a proceder a leerla un gran estruendo resonó por todo el edificio. Después las luces de los rayos infrarrojos desaparecieron sin más y las alarmas saltaron.

-¿¡Que ocurre!?-de pronto Helia y Brandon los alcanzaron y comprobaron que Musa llevaba el bolso. Ésta se lo tendió a Helia a causa del olor que desprendía.

-¡Hay que salir corriendo!-alertó Brandon.

Los cuatro no se lo pensaron dos veces y volvieron sobre sus pasos a la fiesta.

-¿Qué le habéis hecho?-preguntó Musa al ver al hombre de antes.

-Al oír el estruendo se acercó corriendo hasta la puerta y tuve que asestarle un puñetazo en la espalda.

-¿¡Que!?-exclamó ella-¡eso es patético!

-No me hagas hablar mí-Riven la cogió del brazo y prosiguieron la marcha-¿Dónde está Sky?-preguntó Riven.

-Dijo que vendría-Helia alzó las cejas. No se habían percatado de su ausencia cuando bajaron-¿Sky?

Lo llamó por el pinganillo y no contestaba.

Musa se arregló para ir más elegante y al doblar el pasillo vieron como todo eran evacuados.

-Señor Riven-un miembro de la seguridad los avistó y los llamó-ha habido un ataque en la azotea.

-¿Ataque?-Musa parpadeó un poco los ojos.

-Si, creemos que es un ataque contra la policía. Por favor, sigan esa dirección-les señaló la parte porque la que se iban el resto de los invitados escoltados.

-De acuerdo-la pareja asintió y siguieron con la farsa. Helia ocultó la bolsa dentro de su chaqueta y en unos minutos se encontraban entrando en su coche ya preparado. Brandon pasó al asiento del copiloto y Helia en el asiento del conductor, desplazando al verdadero a afuera.

-Gajes del oficio, amigo-y sin más arrancó la limusina al igual que las otras.

-Lo tenemos-Musa comunicó lo sucedido. Sin embargo, tenía una duda que no la dejaba-¿me queréis decir que habéis hecho en la azotea?

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-Un pasatiempo para no aburrirnos-concretó Bloom sentada en el suelo.

-En realidad, lo ha maquinado para alejar a Darcy de ti-le aseguró Flora.

Ophir, Stella y las otras lo observaban desde los prismáticos.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Helia aparcó en la puerta del edifico de Musa.

Habían decidido en quedar al día siguiente pero en casa de Riven para investigar la bolsa por lo tanto Tecna y Timmy ya no estaban en el ático de Musa, ni la mayoría de sus ordenadores y equipo.

Hubo silencio entre los dos. Un cristal los separaba de los de delante.

-Bueno, ha salido bien todo, ¿no?-Riven se desabotonó un botón de su camisa. No soportaba el calor.

-Es extraño, aun así tienes razón. Si no contamos lo del baile, los dos besos, el noviazgo ficticio y el montaje antes de robar la bolsa, por lo demás creo que ha salido muy bien-cuando terminó de hablar no se dio cuenta hasta segundos después de lo cerca que estaba de Riven.

-Te tienes…que ir ya-carraspeó un poco y miró a otro lado.

-Si, es muy tarde-Musa abrió la puerta y subió por las escaleras hasta la puerta. Se despidió del resto en la puerta y entró al rellano.

Riven notó la soledad que reinaba y apreció a su lado algo suave y delicado.

-Se ha dejado su pañuelo-lo cogió y olió su aroma. Incluso sin estar ella, una pequeña parte de su presencia seguía latente.

-Riven, te llevamos a tu…

-No, Brandon. Prefiero dar un paseo-su amigo se quedó con la palabra en la boca y Riven echó a caminar unos pasos.

La limusina desapareció por la carretera y Riven miró el edificio.

De pronto, un impulso le invadió y ascendió por las escaleras para después entrar en el rellano.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Musa anduvo descalza por el ático. Solo encendió la lámpara que tenía al lado del sofá y bebió un poco de su copa de vino, humano. Podría haber abierto una de sangre pero había vivido tantas emociones y aventuras en ese lugar que se sentía muy humana. Un ruido la distrajo de sus pensamientos. Ni siquiera se privó de su vestido.

Al abrir la puerta se sorprendió.

-¡Tú!-Musa se sujetó en la puerta. No se esperaba a Riven para nada. Él tan solo levantó el pañuelo y ella lo aceptó.

Riven visualizó por encima del hombro de Musa, la botella de vino y la copa.

Ella lo captó y movió un poco la puerta.

-Pasa.

Dubitativo, hizo caso y Musa cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Riven cogió la botella y vio su año. Al lado, dejó su chaqueta.

-Este no le probado.

-Aquí tienes-Musa le dio una copa y se sentó a su lado en el sofá.

Riven lo probó y emitió un gemido de satisfacción.

-Si quieres hablar, aquí estoy.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Cuando te pregunté sobre lo de…

-¡Ah! Entendido.

-Y tú me dijiste que probó…

-Si. Lo recuerdo-por primera vez Riven distinguió una lágrima de la mejilla de Musa.

-Sabes, bailas fatal-ladó la cabeza y esperó el tornado.

-¡Qué!-Musa bebió un sorbo a la botella y se encaró-¡Y tú besas fatal!

Riven consiguió que se olvidara de ese mal trago.

-Muchas darían lo que fuera por haber sido tú en la fiesta.

-Ya me di cuenta cuando te miraban. No sé como se pueden fijar en alguien como tú-vació el vaso a más no poder. Lo volvió a llenar y Riven la acompañó.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Una ligera luz divisaba en el techo. Abrió tímidamente los ojos y advirtió el dolor de la cabeza y el de la cara. Tenía cardenales en el ojo y una herida en el labio.

También analizó su situación: se hallaba sentado en una silla, atado por detrás y en un amplio garaje de unos almacenes.

Alguien le propinó un nuevo golpe en la cara y él escupió sangre. Cuando descubrió quien era, comprendió que de ahí no saldría bien parado… o sin vida.

-¡Valtor!-exclamó.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-Cuando te ponías a dar esas volteretas de salvaje, ¡se te veía todo!-Riven casi se había desabrochado la camisa dejando al descubierto su toroso perfecto. Los dos estaban ya por la segunda botella de vino.

Lo que comenzó como un insulto estaba acabando en risas.

-¡Te fijaste!, sabía que ibas a rendirte a mispis-paseó el vaso y se dejó llevar al decirlo-¡Admítelo! ¡Estoy como un queso!

-Aunque-Riven tenía la botella en la mano-lo que más me gusto fue lo del botecito, sobre todo el escote.

Era evidente que las botellas hacían sus efectos, por que si estuvieran sobrios no se dirían cosas tan íntimas.

-¿Cómo era eso que me dijiste bailando?-Musa titubeó hasta que sus ojos se iluminaron-¡mis piernas daban guerra!-Riven deslizó su vista por ellas y vio lo cierto de esa afirmación.

-También recuerdo lo de que mi amigo probó el sabor de tus labios. ¡Ojalá lo hubiera visto!

Musa tardó en dejar el vaso y colocó sus manos en la cara de él.

-Tranquilo, ahora lo descubrirás- clavó sus labios en su cuello y un olor embriagador la sedujo. En vez de enseñar sus colmillos, lo besó en la yugular y Riven se complació.

-Pues no besas tan mal-él le sonrió y ella se sonrojó-ahora yo.

Copió los pasos de Musa y posó sus labios en la garganta de Musa. La misma sensación aturdió a Riven y sin más la rozó con sus labios.

Al volver a mirarla, sus respiraciones estaban cerca y Riven deslizó su mano por la mejilla de Musa. en dos segundos, ambos se besaron.

Ella no lo paró. Es más le dejó continuar.

Sus manos acariciaron el torso.

-Espera-Musa se desplazó a otro lugar del sofá y miró avergonzada de lo que había estado a punto de hacer-vete, por favor.

Riven también sintió lo mismo. Los dos se levantaron y Musa se posicionó delante de él para acompañarlo a la puerta. Pero si el destino no dudaba en ser caprichoso, Musa se detuvo y se dio una vuelta.

Ante ella, había un hombre que la había besado por primera vez.

Ante él, había una mujer que había hecho algo inaudito para las de su especie, a pesar de estar bajo los efectos del alcohol.

Entonces, el tiempo se paró para ambos y algo totalmente ajeno a lo que los dos habían experimentado, una en su longeva vida y el otro en su corta vida, afloró y lo siguiente simplemente, surgió.

Riven la puso contra la pared y la elevó, mientras que ella recubría la cintura de este con sus piernas.

Él la besó por el cuello y ella le arrancó su camisa de cuajo.

Al poco, Riven se la llevó a la habitación, sin dejar de mirarse y se fueron quitando el resto de la ropa.

De esta forma los dos rompieron todas las reglas de sus dos mundos, completamente distintos.

**Este capítulo me ha recordado a Retrato de ... por lo largo que es y por la tensión entre los dos. ¡tengo que actualizarlo!**

**J****ejejejeje… ¡la carne es débil y más, si van hasta arriba de vino!**

**Jujujujuju… tenía ganas de llegar hasta este momento. a partir de aquí, la relación será más confusa para los dos.**

**Por fi, decirme si he tenido faltas de ortografía. Reviews, please!!!!!!!!**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**


	6. Chapter 6

Al final hay una pequeña sorpresa al final.

los personajes del Winx club no me pertenecen sino a Iginio Straffi

Secretos detro de más secretos 6

Hubo complicaciones: Sky seguía sin aparecer y eso no ayudaba mucho. Lo habían buscado desde hacía tres meses y nada.

Pero Musa pensaba en otra cosa menos en eso. Abrió la puerta de su coche y subió por la escalinata de piedras. Unos hermosos jardines de claveles decoraban el camino y estatuas de ángeles y daban la puntilla en ese lugar. Un extenso bosque de altos pinares se hallaba por detrás de esa mansión que se asemejaba a un palacio del siglo XX y en realidad lo era.

Musa suspiró. Tocó al portón y un hombre vestido de negro ya mayor le saludó:

-Buenas tardes, señorita Musa-ella se adentró y le dio la chaqueta y el bolso. Nunca se cansaba de admirarla por dentro: unas escaleras inclinadas daban el paso al piso superior y sobre ella había una alfombra con filamentos dorados. En el techo varias lámparas de araña alumbraban la casa y un buen número de muebles antiguos hacían parecer a esa casa un museo de historia.

-Sígame-el mayordomo la guió por un pasillo alto decorado con tapices muy antiguos.

Grandes muros sostenían el palacio por dentro también y unos ventanales dejaban pasar la luz del día.

Pasaron por la biblioteca y por otras escaleras situadas en el ala derecha de la casa.

-¿Quiere que le sirva algo señorita Musa?

-Lo de siempre-Musa se sentó en los cómodos sillones del comedor que daban al lago. Varias plantas de todas las clases daban al comedor un aire a caribeño.

Musa se levantó al ver el piano. Era un regalo suyo y se sentó en la silla.

Abrió la tapa y comenzó a tocar Claro de Luna, de Beethoven. Desfilaron sus dedos por las teclas, uno a uno, y el lugar se bañó de una suave melodía con el llanto de una chica apenada y afligida.

-¡Tía!-dos voces saltarinas la sorprendieron por la derecha.

Se secó rápidamente las lágrimas y trató de ponerle una buena cara a su sobrino y sobrina.

-¡Tune! ¡Andy!-los abrazó y los llevó al sofá.

Tune, de 8 años, llevaba un vestido azul con volantes azules y dos coletas recogía su melena rubia. Ella era muy refinada.

En cuanto a su hermano, Andy, de 10 años, siempre le gustaba llevar pantalones vaqueros con cadenas, a pesar de ser tan joven, y una camisa blanca de mangas cortas. Y su pelo iba, como no, revuelto.

-¿Nos has traído algo, tía?-quiso saber Tune.

-¡Me habéis pillado! ¡No!

Los dos chicos se quedaron abatidos ante la noticia. Su tia nunca fallaba en temas tan importantes como ese.

-¿Y mamá y papá?

-Yo, aquí, y Jared viniendo-Mirta entró de sopetón. Lucía un moño morado y un vestido blanco, unos vaqueros con unas botas, y un cinturón en la cintura.

-Señorita-el mayordomo apareció con una bandeja y en ella había una tetera, cuyo contenido no era pecisamente té, una taza y dos vasos. La dejó en su sitio y le sirvió a Musa. Después sirvió en otros dos vasos un poco del contenido de la tetera.

-¡Siempre tan previsible!-le dijo Musa. Esas dos tazas iban destinadas a sus sobrinos.

-No se lo tome a mal, señorita, pero cada vez que usted viene los monstruitos de sus sobrinos arman un follón muy grande.

Se inclinó ante ellos y volvió a sus labores de la cocina.

Y el follón no tardó en notarse.

-¡Ese vaso es mío!-gritó Tune.

-¡Es mío!-le contestó el otro-¡El que lleva más sangre es para mí!

-¡Niños! ¡No juguéis con la sangre!-les ordenó Mirta. Entonces, los dos sentaron muy separados y sacándose la lengua mientras Mirta les daba los dos vasos de una forma equitativa.

Musa miró esa escena, sonriente. Mirta era del todo humana y sabía de sobra quien era el hombre con el que se casó. Y el pasado de su familia y lo aceptó sin más. Cuando nacieron sus hijos, que por casi se llevaron la vida de ella, los educó como si fueran niños normales, aunque algunas noches estos no quisieran dormir o prefieran sangre, antes que el chocolate.

-Bueno, cuñada, ¿Qué tal? Hacía tiempo que no venías

-He estado un poco ocupada-le respondió Musa dando un sorbo-la verdad es que quería comentarte una cosa de mujer a mujer.

Mirta comprendió esa mirada y les dijo a los niños.

-Iros a fuera a jugar, niños.

-¿Nos dejarás escalar los árboles?-preguntó Tune.

-Si pero cuidado con el vestido.

-Cuídala, que eres el mayor.

Andy asintió y los dos salieron al amplio bosque que tenían atrás de la casa.

-Dispara.

-¿Has visto lo de los asesinatos con la flor?

-Si

-Pues resulta que buscando una cosa, me metí en otra y al final acabé siendo la novia de un tío al que odio y cuando anocheció me acosté con él-Musa lo soltó sin más.

-¡Ja!-Mirta sacó de unos de los cajones de la mesa cinco revistas-¡Entonces es verdad lo que dicen las revistas de cotilleo!

Musa vio que ella era portada en algunas junto con Riven y en otras salía ella sola o Riven solo. Se fijó en el titular de una de ellas: "UNA DE LAS MUJERES MÁS RICAS DE LA CIUDAD HA CONSEGUIDO CAZAR. AL QUE ES SIN LUGAR A DUDAS, EL HOMBRE MAS PODEROSO Y PLAYBOY DEL PAÍS".

-Todas mis amigas del club están revolucionadas. Incluso te tienen envidia.

Musa las hojeó y maldijo todo lo que sabía.

-Mi hermano ha…-Mirta movió la cabeza en señal de que si-por casi contrata a unos matones para matar a tu galán. Te protege mucho.

-¿Cómo es él?-Mirta se acercó más y puso su cara de cotilla-quiero todos los detalles, cuñada. Sin excepción.

Al rato, comenzó a relatarle como se fue el despertar.

"_Estaba sobre algo fuerte y suave. Y eso a Musa le gustaba. Lo acarició un poco y gimió de placer hasta que poco a poco fue descubriendo lo que era ese algo._

_-Todo menos eso, por favor-Musa entrecerró los ojos rezando a Dios, si es que la tenía en consideración, para que no fuera lo que ella pensaba y así fue._

_Se levantó de sopetón y descubrió que ella solo tenía un manta recubriéndole el cuerpo. Halló su vestido y sus zapatos a un lado y la ropa de él al otro._

_-¡¿Por qué me odias tanto?!-preguntó arriba, dejando de rezar y maldiciendo a Dios._

_Se puso en pie, con la sábana recubriéndola, al estilo de los romanos y entonces recordó lo que ocurrió la noche anterior-no…-Musa se apoyó en el tabique, a punto de estallar._

_Miró a Riven y lo a gusto que estaba en su cama. La sábana lo tapaba de cintura para abajo y su torso estaba marcado por los rayos del sol._

_-"No está tan mal"-Musa se acercó y se sentó en el larguero observándolo-"¡No pienses eso, tonta!"-esta alejó los recuerdos y los pensamientos impuros de la noche. Y caminó a la ventana. Agarró una cosa que tenía en la mesa y miró el paisaje._

_Riven abrió los ojos y vio a un ángel de blanco en la ventana con una hermosa melena oscura ondeándose._

_Analizó el lugar donde estaba y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Ese desliz era un insulto a los suyos. Vio su ropa a un lado y se levantó tapándose. Se dirigió a Musa pero ella lo retuvo con esa cosa. Se trataba de una daga, regalo de su hermano, desenfundada de su vaina y con ella apuntó a una parte muy íntima de Riven._

_-No sé como he llegado a esto y mira que ayer me tuve que emborrachar a lo bestia para dejar caerme en tus brazos de Don Juan. Así que no quiero que me hables, que me mires, ni siquiera que pienses en mí sin ropa o con ella. ¿Entendido?-lo acorraló a la pared con el arma ahí abajo y le susurró-porque como esto vuelva a ocurrir te juro que te los corto y se las doy al caniche de la señora del segundo._

_Riven se rió._

_-No te enfades. A mi me gustó. Estuviste como una auténtica fiera…-Musa iba a meterle un bofetón y él paró el golpe y cogió la otra mano, y la tiró a la cama. La daga salió disparada al comedor y Musa pataleó._

_Fue a rematarlo y los dos tropezaron con la cama y cayeron muy juntitos en ella._

_-Eres un… un…-las palabras no le salían a la pobre. Estaba bajo un hombre musculoso y fortote que la había hecho mujer esa noche_

_-Suéltame._

_Riven no lo hizo y sin más la besó. Musa dejó llevar y sus manos agarradas a las de él, comenzaron a moverse lentamente y suavemente._

_-Estás loco...-dijo ella con un hilillo de voz._

_-No parabas de quejarte. Además, quería seguir saboreándolos...-pasó su rostro por su cuello y la miró fijamente. La volvió a besar._

_Pero Musa comprendió que el desliz ya era muy largo como para prolongarlo más._

_-Vete, por favor-Musa miró para otro lado y cerró los ojos-¡¡¡Vete!!!_

_Ocultó su rostro en las sabanas y oyó el ruido de una puerta cerrarse. Y ahí permaneció el resto del día alejada de mundo"_

-Y desde entonces, ¿Como va vuestra relación?

-Te tendría que contar una historia muy larga para llegar a entender lo de relación. Seguro que no me creerías.

-Señorita, la comida está servida-dijo el mayordomo entrando.- ¿Se quedará a comer?-se giró, mirando a Musa.

-Vale, por que no.

Mirta trajo a sus hijos del jardín, con las ropas sucias. Jared no tardó en llegar y el mayordomo sirvió los platos y las bebidas.

En la comida, Musa fue a por todo.

-Creo que hay carne asada-dijo Musa.

-Exacto, señorita-el mayordomo apareció por detrás con la bandeja. La Puso delante y todo empezaron a comer. Musa atacó los entrantes y el primer plato en un abrir y cerrar los ojos.

Los niños la observaban, sorprendidos, con los cubiertos en cada mano.

-Mama, ¿porque come la tía tanto?-le preguntó Tune a su madre muy bajo.

-No lo sé, cariño.

-Musa-Jared carraspeó. Ella paró y se comportó. Su hermano se había convertido en un cirujano de prestigio.

-Es que desde hace unos días tengo un apetito muy grande. Se me olvida de que soy una vampira.

-Ya-susurró Mirta.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Riven entró en su casa, en uno de los lugares más prestigiosos de la ciudad.

No había encontrado a Sky y eso no le gustaba. Tuvo que ocurrirle algo en la fiesta.

Encendió la tele y cayó en el sofá.

Echaban una película de enamorados y pilló el acto más íntimo de los dos y la recordó.

Todo la recordaba a ella y esa noche que vivió, no se iba de su mente para nada. Sin más, sus párpados se cerraron y durmió

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Su mujer se había quedado en el jardín, con los niños. Se encerró en su despacho con su hermana, dispuesto a exigirle una explicación.

-¿Quien es?-le puso delante una revista donde ella y Riven estaban de la mano la noche de la fiesta.

-Se llama Riven. Te juro que no es lo que piensas.

-Es que es lo que pienso. Cuando Papá vio las noticias me llamó, escandalizado.

Musa odiaba esas discusiones. Se maldijo así misma una y mil veces y le contó el porque de todo eso.

Empezó a relatarle lo de esos dos muertos y la inscripción de la pared hasta la fiesta, pasando por la tregua que había hecho con los hombres lobo.

Jared se quedó sin habla. Su hermana había hecho tratos con salvajes como ellos.

-¡Compréndelo! cuando descubrí a mamá tirada en la cama juré que vengaría tal atrocidad. Y al conocerlos a ellos, coincidíamos en que buscábamos a la misma persona. Era una oportunidad que no debía desaprovechar.

-Yo también estuve allí, Musa. La vi muerta contigo pero yo traté de mirar para el futuro y ser feliz.

-Yo no tengo tu fortaleza-con eso Musa salió del despacho de su hermano y bajó por las escaleras.

-¿Qué ha pasado?, se os oía por toda la casa.

-Hemos tenido una disputa.

Mirta le puso su mano en el hombro y la acompañó al comedor.

-Es que han sido tantas cosas, Mirta. La muerte de mi madre, Riven, el desliz…

-¿Qué ha dicho Jared a eso?

-Nada, sino yo tendría mis días contados.

Las dos pasaron al jardín y se quedaron en el jardín con los sobrinos. Musa seguía pensando en su madre y en el que hizo esto.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Sky llevaba semanas en esa cabaña. Cuando conseguía burlar a los guardias de Valtor, una batalla metálica y eléctrica lo sorprendía siempre o un arsenal de hombres con rifles en mano le bloqueaba el paso.

Arañaba las paredes en señal de protesta. Sintió la puerta abrirse y Valtor entró con una mujer de melena larga castaña y gafas.

-Vosotros estáis juntos…-dijo Sky.

-Exacto-le aclaró Valtor. Éste le pasó la mano por la cintura a ella y le susurró unas cosas al oído.

Al rato, ella se marchó y se quedó a solas con el rubio.

-¿De que va esto Valtor? Todos te hemos estado buscando.

-Gracias por preocuparos pero no hacía falta. Tenía que resolver un asunto con vuestra amiga.

-Así que tú fuiste quien mató a su madre y a esas dos personas que no tenían nada que ver.

-El azar junto con una guía de teléfonos es muy mala. No te lo recomiendo-se sentó comodón en una silla y tomó un trago de un vaso que llevaba en una mano.

-¿Por qué lo haces?-exigió saber Sky.

-Poder, dominio, eternidad… combinado resulta letal sobre las dos razas.

-¿Eternidad?-Sky frunció el ceño.

-Solo pregúntate una cosa. ¿Cuántos años tengo, Sky?

Esto le pilló por sorpresa. Lo conocía desde hacía seis años y no lo sabía.

-Te doy pista. Si maté a la madre de Musa hace ochenta años, ¿Cómo es posible que siga vivo? Que yo sepa los hombres lobos no somos inmortales.

Sky se quedó quieto allí.

-Ella te….¡Imposible!

-Pues sí-le enseñó su cuello-y me dio algo muy valioso y necesito que vuelva a mí para que finalice la tarea-le dedico el trago y bebió, sonriente y triunfante.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-Pensaba en quedarme a dormir unos días para pensar pero viendo la reacción de mí hermano…

-Tranquila. Mandaré al mayordomo para que te prepare la habitación.

Las dos caminaron por el denso bosque, propiedad de ella y de Jared.

Los niños corrían y perseguían mariposas. Musa los miró con melancolía y sintió que debía de preguntárselo a Mirta.

-¿Qué sentiste cuando nacieron Andy y Tune?

-La felicidad más absoluta del mundo. Un cosquilleo te recorre por el cuerpo y piensas que va a ver un trocito de ti correteando por tu vida, alegre y sonriente. Cuando me trajeron al hospital, Jared estaba más nervioso, aún, y grabó con la cámara de vídeo todo. No se separó de mi lado en ningún momento.

Se apoyaron en una mesa de madera que había junto al lago.

-También he venido por otro motivo-le comentó Musa.

-¿Cuál?-Mirta se cruzó los brazos.

-Este-Musa fue desabrochándose la camisa y dejó a la vista su barriga-no sabía que hacer.

-Musa, por es comías tanto.-Mirta lo miró con más detenimiento, lo que pensó e la comida era cierto a fin de cuentas ya que ella pasó por lo mismos-estás embarazada.

Ella asintió y las dos oyeron el grito de sus Tune y Andy en el interior del bosque.

----

El final se acerca. Jejejeje espero no haber tenido errores y que todo se haya entendido correctamente

Imprescindible dejar review, nos vemos en el siguiente.


	7. Ambición Secreta

Dios mío un año entero sin actualizar. ¡Perdón .- plis! ¡Atención al final del capítulo!

Ambición Secreta 7

Las dos habían escuchado perfectamente el grito. Enseguida Musa puso alerta todos sus sentidos mientras se abotonaba los botones de su camisa.

-Mirta, entra en la casa y avisa a mi hermano. ¡Rápido!-Musa ni siquiera la miró. Simplemente se internó en el bosque como si fuera formara parte de él y saltó por los enormes troncos de los árboles.

Icy y Stormy pararon a mitad de camino.

-¡Se acabó!-Stormy lanzó a los hermanos al barro húmedo con rabia-¡No sé porque sois tan importantes pero si por mi fuera colgaría vuestra cabeza encima de mi chimenea!

-¡Eres una bruja!-gritó Tune.

-¡Maldita cría!-Stormy levantó la mano pero Icy la paró.

-Tu misma lo has dicho. Son importantes así que hay que mantenerlos con vida por el momento.

-Está bien-ella se acercó a los niños y les susurró-a la siguiente juro que iré a por mamá y papá, ¿Está claro?

Los dos niños asintieron con miedo.

-¡Stormy!-Icy gritó con todas sus fuerzas y la lanzó al suelo.

Una rama había impactado entre los dos niños y había aterrizado de forma sagaz en una roca bastante grande.

En medio de esta distracción, Andy cogió un poco de barro y se lo lanzó a las dos.

Entonces ambos corrieron hacia la sombra que aparecía de entre los árboles pero Tune tropezó con una piedra y ésta cayó hacia donde estaban las otras dos.

Icy la agarró con fuerza.

-¡Suéltala!-Musa se puso delante de Andy y le dijo-dile a tu padre donde estoy. ¡Ya!

Andy nervioso y emocionado a la vez corrió en dirección contraria hasta ser un punto en la negrura del bosque.

-Icy vete con la cría yo me ocuparé de ella.

Ésta a su vez también hizo caso y se la llevó hasta desaparecer.

-Una es mejor que ninguna-Stormy se inclinó ligeramente hacia delante.

-Lamentarás esto-Musa se preparó para atacar-"Debo de tener cuidado, sino él…"se dijo así misma pensando en su bebé.

Y después empezó la lucha.

Oooo

Andy corrió con todas sus fuerzas pero éstas aminoraban a medida que avanzaba.

-No puedo más-apoyó su cuerpo frágil en el árbol. Unos segundos después comenzó a llover y el niño maldijo-¡Nunca seré como tan fuerte como papá o tan hábil como tía Mus!

De repente, un sin fin de imágenes le inundaron la cabeza: él y su hermana jugando, él rompiéndole sus muñecas, ella llorando…su corazón dio un vuelvo recordando buenos recuerdos del pasado.

-"¡No te pongas sentimentalista!"-una vocecilla en su mente irrumpió.-"¡Arriba ese ánimo y lucha! ¿Que diría tu padre si te viera?"

Y ahí fue cuando Andy abrió los ojos, reaccionando. La mente se había impuesto al corazón.

Se acomodó los pantalones y sacando fuerzas de flaqueza siguió desfilando por el bosque hasta que su salvación llegó.

-¡Andy!-su padre llegó hasta él en dos zancadas.

-¡Papá!-lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Ya está hijo!¿Y Musa y Tune?

-¡A Tune se la llevado la mujer de los cabellos blancos y Musa se ha quedado con la otra mujer!¡Creo que van a luchar1

-Vale. Tú ve hacia la mansión con mamá.

Su hijo asintió y se fue.

-"Tune… Musa en que lio te has metido"

Oooo

Stormy se abalanzó sobre ella pero Musa la sujetó por los brazos y la lanzó hacia tras, a modo de trampolín. Stormy cayó a los pies de un árbol. Musa se levantó con asombrosa habilidad del suelo y la agarró del cuello.

-Esto se acaba aquí.

-Eso jamás- y Stormy comenzó a transformándose en mujer lobo. Su piel fue adquiriendo un tono marrón y un pelaje oscuro empezó a cubrir su cuerpo.

Musa la soltó ante tal presión y se mantuvo alerta. Entonces su contrincante mostró todo su potencial a cuatro patas.

-Empieza la fiesta-murmuró.

La otra corrió velozmente hasta ella y alzó sus garras hacia ella. Musa pudo esquivarlas a tiempo pero perdió el equilibrio y se resbaló. Utilizó su brazo izquierdo a modo de soporte y pataleó las patas traseras de su contrincante aunque la lluvia no ayudaba mucho.

No obstante a Musa le sobrevino un mareo repentino y durante unos segundos su vista se nubló. Cuando los abrió, vio a la otra prácticamente encima suya y en un intento de quitársela de encima le lanzó barro mojado a los ojos. Tal y como había hecho sus sobrinos antes.

Entonces Musa le metió una patada en el estómago y la tiró al otro lado. Cuando iba a dar el golpe de gracia otro mareo le vino.

-No, ahora no- puso una mano en su estómago y otra en su garganta. Retortijones.

-Esto no se acaba aquí-Stormy volvió a su forma real y huyó en dirección contraria.

-¡No!-Musa intentó seguirla pero los dolores volvieron y la hicieron caer. La lluvia le dificultó la visión. Clavó sus uñas en el suelo-"Eres una estúpida Musa. Por tu culpa Tune ha sido secuestrada".

-¡Musa!-Jared llegó hasta ella y la ayudó a ponerse de pie.

-Se la han llevado. No he podido… hacer nada.

-La encontraremos-miró hacia donde se habían ido las dos secuestradoras de su hija- Juro que me devolverán a mi hija. Pero primero hay que curarte las heridas.

Oooo

-¡Menos mal que has llegado1 un poco más y te dejamos-Darcy estaba esperando en un coche enorme junto con Icy y la niña-. Veo que te has divertido sin nosotras-apuntó, observándola de arriba abajo

-Esa zorra y yo aun tenemos cuentas pendientes.

Stormy se internó en el coche y las cuatro se marcharon.

Oooo

Pared transportó a Musa en volandas y le curó las heridas. Todos conversaban en el salón menos uno que estaba por llegar

-Hemos seguido el rostro del bolso y sabemos a ciencia cierta donde está la casa-afirmó Timmy.

-Bien hay que trazar un plan porque …

Musa seguía sumida en sus pensamientos y no escuchaba a Layla. Vio por la comisura del ojo un coche plateado último modelo desde la ventana.

-Ha venido Riven. Voy a abrirle.

Todos la oyeron y prosiguieron con el plan que estaba por trazar.

Musa recorrió el frío pasillo y llegó hasta la puerta y la abrió. Disimuló el embarazo cruzando los brazos y la rebeca que vestía, disimulaba sus arañazos y heridas. Mirta estaba en su habitación consolando a Andy.

Riven subió por el paseo de piedra que llevaba hasta la casa.

Tan solo les separaban escasos metros.

-Ya me han dicho lo que ha ocurrido. ¿Cómo estás?

-Mal-ella miró los suelos, esquivando su mirada-todos están dentro. Pasa-se hizo a un lado y el otro anduvo por su lado, tan cerca.

Antes de que cruzara el umbral Riven se paró.

-Musa, yo…

-Ahora no-ella cruzó por su lado y se fue con los demás.

Y Riven la siguió.

Oooo

Valtor observó su obra maestra desde el segundo piso.

-Señor, ya han llegado con la niña.

Valtor se volvió a uno de sus hombres que le comunicaba la noticia.

-¿Cómo que niña? No se supone que eran dos.

-Si pero según ellas, ha habido percances en el secuestro.

-Ya veo… bueno, creo que eso nos conviene. Valentía al intentar salvar a sus sobrinos e impotencia por haber conseguido a uno. Mejor imposible. Retírate.

Su hombre se fue y Darcy apareció por detrás.

-¿Crees que todo saldrá bien?-se puso a su lado, apoyada en su brazo fuerte.- vamos a desafiar a fuerzas inimaginables con esto.

-Tranquila, después de esto. No habrá nada que pueda con nosotros. Observa.

Darcy miró a Sky desde arriba.

-Vaya, ha intento moverse de nuevo-ella miró las cadenas que lo amarraban por los brazos y cuerpo.

Oooo

Era tarde y todos llegaron a la conclusión de que no era el momento ni la hora de atacar, sobre todo en desventaja numérica pues pensaron que ese lugar debería de estar muy protegido.

Musa palpó su barriga.

-Ojalá pudieras perdonarme.

-¿Aun no te has ido a dormir?-Layla la sorprendió. Los chicas se mantenían alerta por alrededor de la casa y los chicos deambulaban por el bosque. Solo Layla, Musa, su hermano, su cuñada y su sobrino estaban en la casa.

Mus intentó tapar el bulto pero era tarde.

-¡No me digas que…-Layla se abalanzó hacia su barriga-¡Estás embarazada!¡enhorabuena!

-Gracias.

-Bueno…-titubeó un poco pero lo preguntó-¿Quién es el padre? ¿Es un médico?¿Juez? o…

-Es Riven-le dijo Musa cortando por lo sano.

-…un modelo o político o …¿¡Cómo?

-Es una larga historia.

-Que ha culminado en algo increíble. Musa, ¿tienes idea de lo que tienes en tus entrañas? Un híbrido mitad humano, mitad lobo, mitad vampiro. Cuando se enteren ellos…

-¡Ellos!¡A la mierda ellos y sus reglas! yo solo quiero que mi sobrina esté viva.

Layla la contempló por un momento. Si por fuera parecía destrozada por dentro debía de ser un caos.

-Tranquilízate. primero

-Vale. ¿Me puedes traer un vaso de agua?

-Si.

Cuando Layla desapareció Musa se levantó para estirar un poco las piernas. Entonces vió los mapas y la cruz en roja que marcaba la casa y se le ocurrió una idea. Se lo guardó en el bolsillo y salió por la puerta de la terraza. Estaba loca pero así podía estar en paz consigo misma. Sin saberlo, unos ojos la habían estado observando todo el rato.

Layla terminó de llenar el vaso y fue al comedor pero ya no estaba.

Sin embargo, revisando los mapas de la mesa, descubrió que faltaba el más importante.

-Musa no lo eches todo a perder-y avisó a todos los de la casa.

Oooo

Musa se sentó en su coche de un salto. Era de noche pero no le importaba.

Siguió el mapa hasta la casa.

-Sabe muy bien donde ocultarse-la casa a la que había llegado se hallaba oculta tras varias montañas y cruces. Aunque de todas formas, el incipiente olor a perro le sirvió de excelente guía.

La casa era inmensa, casi tanto como la de su hermano. No había nadie cerca de ella lo que mejoraba las cosas, ¿o no?

Ella derrumbó una puerta pequeña sin ningún esfuerzo y allí les esperaba el comité de bienvenida.

-Chicos, está mal atacar a una dama.

Y en menos de diez segundos acabó con los dos patéticos guardas que estaban allí apostados.

Deambuló por varios pasillos hasta llegar a una gran sala. El silencio la incomodaba bastante.

De repente, sus sentidos la avisaron del peligro. Una lanza le venía por la derecha pero ella la cogió y la partió en dos sin problemas. Al que la empuñaba lo lanzó fuera, rompiendo el cristal de la ventana.

-Un ataque bastante primitivo.

Y tras decir eso todas las luces se encendieron. Sus sentidos se volvieron locos. Un asqueroso olor inundó el ambiente y Musa enseguida les puso forma.

Estaba rodeada de un montón de hombres lobos que empuñaban armas.

-¡Por fin nos volvemos a ver!

Musa se sobresaltó al oir ese grito. Buscó en su mente y en seguida encontró el origen.

-Tú…

-El mismo

Y Valtor hizo apto de presencia.

Oooo

Todos buscaban la forma de crear un plan que tuviera éxito.

-Ir por nuestra propia cuenta es un suicidio-comentó Brandon.

-Mi hermana es una suicida-apuntó Jared-¡Ella no puede contra todos!

-Eso es evidente hijo mío.

Jared se tensó al escuchar esas palabras y se dio la vuelta.

-¿Papá?

Pero todos vieron que su padre estaba acompañado de dos personas más cuyo rostro se ocultaba en las sombras de una capucha.

Sin excepción, los allí presentes se inclinaron ante ellos, las autoridades más importantes que regulaban las leyes desde el principio de los tiempos entres las dos razas cuyo rostro era un enigma. Se les conocía como Los Supremos o comúnmente llamados Santuario.

-Esta situación ha llegado al límite-dijo uno de ellos-hijos míos, aquel ser al que llamáis Valtor se está volviendo poderoso y amenaza seriamente los cimientos entre los dos mundos. Hay que pararle.

-Papá, yo…

-Lo sé. Ahora más que nunca tendremos que aunar fuerzas. Por ello Los Supremos han llegado hasta mí.

-¡Chicos no encuentro a Riven!-Timmy entró en la habitación nervioso y sudando. Cuando vio a Santuario delante de ellos se inclinó sumiso.

-Majestades.

-Levántate hijo mío y habla-dijo el otro.

A Timmy le temblaban las piernas.

-Riven nuestro amigo ha desaparecido.

-A lo mejor a seguido a Musa hasta la casa de Valtor-soltó Stella.

-Entonces no hay tiempo que perder-concluyó Oboe, el padre de Musa y Jared.

-No sé si debería de decirlo pero… -Layla titubeó un poco hasta que lo soltó.

Oooo

-Hace bastante que no nos vemos, vieja amiga-Valtor le sonrió, cínico-¿Cómo ésta tu madre?¡Ah, no!¡Que ya no está! Menuda memoria la mía.

-¡Maldito!

Musa se abalanzó sobre él pero antes tuvo que deshacerse de algunos hombres lobos que le obstaculizaban el paso hasta que al final le quedaban unos metros hasta llegar a Valtor pero este junto a Darcy, se mostraba satisfecho y triunfante y Musa descubrió el porque o más lo sintió en sus propias carnes, que la paró en seco.

Un dolor punzante le atravesó su barriga. En realidad era Stormy quien le había atravesado la barriga con una espada muy pesada-

-No es… posible-ésta cayó desangrándose por la barriga

-¿Qué te parece de primitivo este ataque? Es increíble el acero mágico de las espadas de Santuario, capaces de atravesar el cuerpo perfecto e impenetrable de un vampiro-Stormy se regodeaba en su victoria luciendo la espada.

Valtor chasqueó los dedos y dos hombres entraron, arrastrando a alguien.

-Lo han encontrado mis hombres merodeando. Vaya viejo amigo, tú tan sorprendente como siempre.

Musa ni siquiera oyó lo que decía Valtor sobre la persona que traían hasta él.

-Mi bebé…-dijo tocándose el vientre. Sus pensamientos iban para él

Entonces la persona que estaba junto a Valtor y vigilado por los otros dos levantó la cabeza.

-¿Cómo? ¿Estás embarazada?-Riven no daba crédito a lo que decía Musa.

N/A:

Por fin he llegado a esta parte. Le tenía ganas desde hace tiempo.

Ya queda poco para el final y para el desenlace.

Nos vemos

Review, ¡indispensable!


	8. Chapter 8

**DIOSSSSSSSSSSS HACE COMO AÑO Y MEDIO QUE NO SUBO RES DE RES (NADA DE NADA) HE EMPEZADO LA UNI Y AHORA ESTOY DE EXÁMENES XDDDDD EN FIN ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO AUMENTE LA EMOCIÓN **

CAPÍTULO 8: DIFÍCIL ELECCIÓN

_Valtor chasqueó los dedos y dos hombres entraron, arrastrando a alguien._

_-Lo han encontrado mis hombres merodeando. Vaya viejo amigo, tú tan sorprendente como siempre._

_Musa ni siquiera oyó lo que decía Valtor sobre la persona que traían hasta él._

_-Mi bebé…-dijo tocándose el vientre. Sus pensamientos iban para él_

_Entonces la persona que estaba junto a Valtor y vigilado por los otros dos levantó la cabeza._

_-¿Cómo? ¿Estás embarazada?-Riven no daba crédito a lo que decía Musa…._

Musa cayó de cruces contra el suelo con la mano en su vientre. Un gran chorro de sangre salió de él que se extendió por toda la habitación. Stormy la agarró del cabello y la arrastró contra la mesa. Musa profirió un gran grito desgarrador que resonó en todos los lugares de la casa.

-¡No! ¡Déjala! ¡Hazme lo que quieras a mí pero a ella no!-Riven intentó zafarse de sus captores sin éxito.

-Esta reunión es entre ella y yo, viejo amigo. Ella y yo estamos unidos por unos lazos muy antiguos-señaló las marcas de la mordedura que le hizo Musa hace más de un siglo-. Aunque por tu tono de voz me da que tú también estás unido a ella por otros. Se acercó a Musa y olisqueó la sangre que derramaba- Vaya. Ahora lo entiendo todo. Ella y tú… ¡Menuda historia más romántica!-acarició la melena de Musa, mientras ella se retorcía de dolor.

-¡No la toques!-volvió a intentar librase de sus captores, esta vez echando uno al suelo y al otro lo mandó a la otra punta de la habitación pero otros tres se abalanzaron contra él.

Valtor chasqueó los dedos y Darcy le trajo una caja. Él la abrió con mucho cuidado y extrajó un collar de púas que tenía, en medio, una esfera azul. Los nuevos captores de Riven le sujetaron bien el cuerpo y Valtor le puso el collar. La esfera azul emitió un gran brillo que iluminó la estancia. Y Riven, de golpe, sintió que su poder mermaba poco a poco.

-Siempre te creíste mejor que todos pero ahora gano yo y tú pierdes a tu novia y a tu hijo-titubeó un poco y volvió a oler el olor a sangre que desprendía Musa-No. Más bien hija.

Cada palabra que Valtor decía era para Riven un golpe asesino que se adentraba en sus entrañas y le chupaba su energía. El collar era de por sí era un martirio que le dejaba muy débil y el hecho de ver sufrir a la mujer que más amaba le hacía un daño inmenso. Sí, la amaba, era un hecho que no lo podía. Desde aquella noche loca en el ático ellos dos ya habían quedado unidos para siempre y ahora ella padecía los horrores de un loco.

Musa por su parte sentía como la cosa más bonita, la que le había dado un atisbo de felicidad durante unos meses se desvanecía poco a poco en sus entrañas. Y Riven… se martirizaba por no haber sido valiente y haberle contado la verdad en la casa de su hermano. En cuanto a sus sentimientos…lo amaba con toda su alma y ahora él estaba inmovilizado sin poder ayudarla.

-Señor- en ese momento entró un chico alto y moreno en la habitación.-El experimento ha sido un éxito.

-Excelente-aplaudió y todos sus secuaces, incluidas Darcy, Icy y Stormy sonrieron por lo que eso suponía.-Ahora solo falta…

De repente, las luces se apagaron y un silencio se adueñó de toda la casa y alrededores. Una niebla se fue asomando por el horizonte y los secuaces de Valtor notaron un escalofrío. Segundos después se oyeron unos gritos o aullidos de los hombres que vigilaban la casa.

-¿¡Qué es eso!-gritó Icy.

-"Han llegado ya"-pensó Valtor. -¡Darcy, coge a Musa! ¡Con cuidado!-Darcy le obedeció y las luces volvieron al momento junto con otra sorpresa. Unas sombras se precipitaron por la ventana e irrumpieron de golpe desorientando a todo el mundo. Se trataba de Layla y el resto. En un santiamén, se enzarzaron en una lucha a sangre por salvar a Musa, Tuna y Riven. Bloom se desasió de tres oponentes y cogió por el cuello a Icy. Le enseñó sus dientes afilados y la levantó del suelo. Icy intentó metamorfosearse pero la fuerza de Bloom le estrangulaba el cuello.

Icy con toda su fuerza animal intentó librarse de ella pero Bloom la puso contra la pared.

-Hoy no he cenado y me da rabia no haberlo hecho-acercó sus dientes por le cuello blanquecino de Icy-pero no caigo tan bajo- En ese momento, Icy le profirió una patada en el estomago que la aturdió durante unos instantes, hecho que aprovechó la peliblanca para atrapar a la pelirroja entre sus brazos fuertes contra el suelo-hoy no, querida- Stella salió por la espalda y le arañó el cuello hasta el punto de arrancarle una parte de carne y pulverizarla. Bloom lanzó el cuerpo inerte de su contrincante y Stella la ayudó a levantarse. Después se limpió la boca.

-¡Menuda entrada!

-No eres la única con hambre, amiga- las dos sonrieron y siguieron ayudando a sus compañeros

-¡La fiesta ha empezado! ¡Darcy! ¡Stormy! ¡Vámonos!-Valtor, sus esbirra y su amante salieron por un corredor que estaba en la otra punta, cargando a Musa con sumo cuidado.

-¡Musa!-gritó Layla. Ella, Jared y el padre de su amiga se deshicieron de algunos chuchos y se adentraron por le mismo corredor que los otros cuatro.

Los chicos siguieron deshaciéndose de más y más hombres lobos pero estos aguantaban hasta el final. De mientras Brandon se acercó Riven y lo incorporó contra la pared. Después estudió el artefacto que llevaba en el cuello.

-Musa-le agarró la mano a su amigo- Ella…

-Layla, su padre y Jared han ido tras ella. La recuperaremos, amigo. Tú preocúpate por esto-señaló el artefacto de su garganta-Es un collar de castigo del santuario. Han hecho sus deberes-afirmó mientras tocaba la esfera azul. Tecna se acercó a su lado.

-¿No se puede romper?-tocó al esfera y la luz cegadora la mareó unos segundos.

-Es un material sumamente poderoso y…

-De eso nos encargamos nosotros-en mitad de la habitación los Supremos hicieron acto de presencia. Aparecieron arrodillados, con sus capas características, que no permitían que ningún milímetro del cuerpo de sus portadores se viera.-Lamentamos nuestra tardanza pero había que comprobar varias cosas-dijo uno. Éste movió una mano y el collar se deshizo en un momento en lucecillas brillantes. Los hombres lobos al verlos, sintieron una fuerza inimaginable y se abalanzaron como si fueran carnívoros hacia ellos. Él que no había abierto aun la boca, levantó su mano derecha y emitió una onda expansiva que derrotó a los hombres lobos y a todos los demás, desparramados por la sala.

Algunos se estrellaron contra la pared y otros chocaron contra los cristales que estaban rotos, provocando un dolor muy agudo en ellos.

-¿Qué habéis descubierto?-preguntó Helia.

-Nada bueno. Valtor tiene muchos aliados a su alrededor, más de los que nos creíamos.

-Además, acabamos de descubrir que ha saqueado nuestro palacio y se ha llevado una infinidad de objetos, algunos de ellos son infinitamente letales. Y creemos que vuestro amigo Sky ha sido objeto de alguna nigromancia con ellos.

-¿¡Qué!-exclamó Bloom.

-Su poder ha aumentado sin haber podido darnos cuenta. Es un fallo que nosotros, los Supremos jamás nos perdonaremos.

-Nos hacemos una idea-admitió Tecna-¿Cómo los paramos?

-Valtor… es mío-dijo Riven mientras intentaba levantarse con la ayuda de Brandon.-De él me encargo yo y solamente yo.

-Joven, entendemos tus intereses privados pero Valtor ha llegado a un poder increíble y necesitamos al ayuda de todos los que estamos aquí.-dijo uno de ellos.

-¡No lo entendéis! ¡La amo! Ella y yo tenemos, o más bien, teníamos algo que nos unía y ahora ese desgraciado nos lo ha quitado y encima se ha llevado a la única mujer que me había hecho sentir vivo de verdad. Yo voy a ir-dicho este discurso se abalanzó por el corredor y Brandon lo siguió.

-Que hagan lo que quieran-dijeron los supremos-pero nosotros aquí podemos hacer algo también. Reuníos todos a nuestro alrededor.

Ooooo

Valtor y las otras llegaron al final del túnel. Éste era de varios metros y muy estrecho. Ya no podía oír el grito de las peleas.

-¡No deberíamos de haber dejado a Icy!-dijo Stormy.

-Es una daño menor en comparación con lo que va a ocurrir-mientras Valtor decía todo esto descorrió una manta de un artefacto que había en mitad de la sala. Un brillo bermellón la alumbró con gran intensidad. Se trataba de un rubí enorme cuya luz interna refulgía con gran intensidad- La joya de la corona y es mía.

-¡Alto! –gritó Layla.

El padre de Musa, ella y Jared irrumpieron en la habitación-

-¡Suelta a mi hija! ¡Pagarás por lo que les ha hecho a ella, a mi esposa y a mi nieta!-gritó colérico el padre.

-¡La familia al completo!-gritó, animoso , espera, aun falta alguien.

Sacó un mando y apretó el botón rojo. El suelo se partió en dos y una jaula de tamaño enorme apareció. Lo particular de esa jaula era lo que había dentro.

-¡No!-Jared se lanzó a la jaula pues Tune estaba dentro, amarrada con cadenas bien fuertes. Oboe también se lanzó pero lo peor no era que la niña estuviere dentro de la jaula. En ese momento se oyó un ruido, un rugido en la oscuridad de la jaula. Acto seguido dos ojos enormes iluminaron esa oscuridad y lo que apareció era lo que jamás se habían esperado. Entonces se disiparon las dudas sobre paradero de Sky. Lo tenían delante de él, en al jaula a pocos centímetros de Tune pero se dieron cuenta de que su amigo ya no era el mismo.

-¿¡Qué le has hecho!-gritó Layla, sin poder creérselo.

-Vuestro amigo me ha servido de cobaya para un pequeño experimento que hice y ahí tenéis el resultado. Hoy estoy que me salgo.

Sky se acercó a Tune y la atacó con toda su rabia. Jared, Layla y Oboe se quedaron petrificados ante la horrible visión que se cernía sobre ellos. La pequeña lloraba y gritaba con sus débiles fuerzas pero era un sonido que se marchitaba hasta que apenas era audible.

-¡NO!-Jared y Oboe reaccionaron y se lanzaron a la jaula, usando todas sus fuerzas en destruir el metal de los barrotes. Layla decidió unirse a ellos, dispuesta, pero Stormy le paró en seco con su espada y sacó toda su furia lobuna. Layla cayó al suelo y Stormy estuvo a punto de darle el golpe de gracia pero en ese momento un rugido se oyó y una sombra rápida se movió en la oscuridad y atacó a Stormy y la atacó en el cuello, matándola en el acto.

-Otro daño colateral-murmuró Valtor.

-¡Riven!-exclamó Layla. Éste se incorporó y ayudó a Layla. Inspeccionó la situación con suma cautela.

A su derecha estaban Jared y Oboe, desesperados por sacar a Tune de la jaula; el cuerpo de Stormy yacía en el suelo, sin vida y Layla estaba a su izquierda. Sin embargo lo más fuerte estaba delante. Valtor permanecía impasible con Musa, aun lado, cuya vida se iba por momentos y su rostro se tornaba de una blancura, que casi rozaba el mármol.

-Juro que pagarás por esto-Riven hizo ademán de echársele encima pero su poder y fuerza, podrían dañar a Musa, que estaba justo a su lado, convaleciente y vigilada por Darcy.

Por su lado, Jared y Oboe consiguieron romper los barrotes y el padre sacó el cuerpo de su hija, manchado de sangre, aunque Tune respiraba pero con muchísima dificultad. Oboe se enfrentó con toda su fuerza y sabiduría a Sky pero también era inútil. Sky, de un salto, se puso al lado de su dueño. Oboe, malherido, fue con Jared.

-¡Es imposible que mi criatura sufra daños! Pero es el menor de vuestro problemas-apretó el botón que había delante del rubí y este brilló con mucha potencia. Los que estaban en la habitación, incluido Valtor, sintieron la potencia y el influjo del rubí y los bloqueó por unos instantes.

o.o.o.o.o.o

Los demás se habían dispuesto en círculo y los encapuchados estaban en el centro, espalda contra espalada. Tanto las vampiras como los hombres lobo habían juntado las palmas de sus manos con los que estaban a sus lados y los del centro pronunciaron unas palabras imposibles de entender. Entonces una luz azul emanó de cada uno de ellos. Era muy pequeña pero sintieron su fuerza y su brillo. La luz de cada uno se fusionó en una esfera brillante que se posicionó encima de los encapuchados. Unas ondas rodeaban a la esfera y se expandieron hacia fuera. Justo en ese momento una luz roja apareció e iluminó las inmediaciones de la casa. La luz azul y la luz roja chocaron entre sí, lo que provocó unas ráfagas de viento que terminaron de romper los pocos cristales que quedaban en las ventanas y levantaron los muebles destrozados por la lucha, provocando un caos y un descontrol que amenazaba la vida de los que estaban ahí.

-¡¿Qué está pasando?-exclamó Stella-¿Qué eran esas luces?

-La luz azul era una parte de vuestra esencia, aquello que os otorga el poder que necesitáis para luchar-dijo uno de los encapuchados.

-La luz roja proviene del rubí antiguo del santuario. Es justo lo contrario que la luz azul. Es un antiguo poder, del principio de los tiempos que puede destruir todo, e incluso devolver la vida a lo destruido con intenciones nefastas. Vuestro poder ha chocado con el del rubí y ha provocado una lucha de fuerzas inimaginables.

-¿Y eso es bueno?-preguntó Flora.

Pero la respuesta no llegó por boca de los otros dos. En la pugna entre el poder azul y el poder rojo, se pudo escuchar un chirrido agudo y momentos después la visión de todos se tornó roja por unos instantes. Enseguida, todos salieron disparados contra la pared. Los chicos y chicas temieron ante la explosión de poder del rubí rojo. En cambio, ese temor no era nada en comparación con el de Santuario.

-He-mos perdido…-susurró uno de ellos.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

La ráfaga de viento los había descontrolado. Jared y Oboe se afanaban por proteger el cuerpo inerte de Tune y Riven sujetaba a Layla con la ayudaba del marco de la pared. Ellos también veían la lucha de contrarios ahí fuera hasta la explosión del poder del rubí que los cegó por completo.

-He ganado la batalla-dijo Valtor- Este pequeño amigo-señaló el rubí- tiene la fuerza de un Dios. Hace y deshace y al revés. Fue creado por un alquimista hace siglos pero el Santuario lo requisó y asesinaron al alquimista y a todos sus discípulos para que no trascendieran los secretos de esta reliquia pero algunos dicen que el alquimista consiguió burlar a la muerte y al Santuario y se escondió de ellos durante siglos.

-¡Déjate de historias!¡Tu pelea es conmigo!¡Deja a Musa!-la ira de Riven se incrementaban por momentos.

-No me hagas reír, sucio chucho. Eres un ignorante y yo te he ganado. Y ahora si me disculpas, tengo que hacer un largo viaje-cogió a Musa con cuidado y miró el rubí. Este volvió a emitir un brillo fuerte muy intenso, más que el anterior y una neblina roja inundó la sala.-Si fuera vosotros, me preocuparía de lo que va a ocurrir después. Adiós- la niebla rodeó a los dos hasta que los tapó. Riven cegado pro la furia y el dolor se abalanzó hacia donde los había visto antes pero ya no estaban. Cuando la niebla se despejó tanto Valtor como Musa, Darcy y Sky habían desaparecido.

-No…están-Layla inspeccionó el rubí-¡Tiene que haberle dado a algo! No nos ha contado todo en cuanto a este chisme y…

-S-e ha ido… Musa se ha ido…-Riven cayó de rodillas en el suelo, justo donde habían estado los otros hace un momento.-Le he fallado a Musa…

o.o.o.o. .

En la otra habitación, los que habían conseguido levantarse ayudaban a los que estaban muy malheridos y apenas podían sostenerse de pie.

-¡Ahí llegan!-dijo Brandon. Él, Stella, Bloom, Tecna y Nabu se acercaron al pasillo y vieron como los demás llegaban. El espectáculo no podía ser mas deprimente: Jared venia con el cuerpo de su hija irreconocible, Oboe estaba a su lado con la ropa hecha girones y ayudado por Layla y Riven llegaba por detrás sosteniendo una joya enorme.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó Bloom.

-Valtor tenía un as en la manga. Raptó a Sky y experimentó con él transformándolo en una bestia increíblemente fuerte y sin control y debido a esto, ha matado a Tune-dio Layla con la voz apagada. Jared se fue a esquina con el cuerpo de su pobre hija sin vida. Oboe estaba a su lado.

-¿Y Musa?-dijo Tecna.

Layla desvió la mirada y negó con la cabeza.

-No sabemos como pero Valtor, ella, Darcy y Sky desaparecieron tras una niebla roja-admitió-Este rubí es el causante de todo.

-Dejarme ver-lo…-dijo uno de los encapuchados. Riven con la mirada fría se acercó a él. El toro encapuchado estaba a su lado pero apenas podía emitir palabra alguna-Si lo que decís es cierto jamás encontraréis a Valtor y a la joven.

-¿¡Por qué!¿Que quieres decir?-preguntó Riven- Da igual a donde se la haya llevado. La encontraré y vengaré el sufrimiento y la muerte de nuestra hija no nata.

-Eres un joven intrépido y feroz pero da lo mismo… si viajas por todo el mundo y los buscas. Jamás los encontrarás-dijo con muy pocas fuerzas.

-Él ha dicho que tenía que hacer un largo viaje-dijo Layla-¿Qué quiso decir?

-El rubí tiene poderes increíbles, al igual que ocultos. Nosotros no conocemos todos sus secretos pero-el encapuchado tosió- Valtor parece ser que sí y lo ha usado para viajar a un sitio al que un ser corriente jamás llegaría.

-Pero nosotros no somos corrientes-dijo Brandon.-Díganos a donde se la han llevado.

-No se trata de donde, sino de cuando. Valtor ya no se encuentra en este tiempo.

Un profundo silencio se hizo presente en la habitación. Nadie podía dar crédito a lo que decía. ¿Los tres habían viajado en el tiempo? ¿Era posible?, y de ser así, ¿a que tiempo?

-Los misterios de la vida y del universo son infinitos. Nuestro enemigo ha cruzado una línea que muy pocos se han atrevido a pasarla-tosió con más vehemencia.

-¡Pero tiene que haber alguna forma para llegar hasta ellos!-exclamó Riven-¡No puedo perderla! ¡Y a Sky tampoco!

-Mi poder en esta noche se ha mermado, aunque podríamos…

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Layla.

-El poder de mi hermano y mio ya no es el mismo pero podríamos llevar a cabo un último intento, una forma de remediar los males provocados por Valtor mandando a dos personas al pasado, a la era a la que ha ido él con los otros dos.

-Y así los actos del presente cambiarían pero…-empezó a decir Helia y no terminó la frase porque sabía lo que suponía un viaje al pasado.

-…viajando al pasado cambiareis este presente, el cual ha hecho que os conocierais y que luchareis.

-Entonces nuestras vidas irían por caminos paralelos y yo jamás conocería a Musa-dijo Riven. Se sentó en el suelo y hundió su cabeza entre sus manos.

-Es difícil la elección pero la humanidad de este mundo esta en vuestras manos. Nosotros no podemos hacer más.

Riven no sabia que hacer. Si viajaba al pasado y paraba a Valtor, nadie sufriría y las victimas de Valtor, como Tune y Musa, vivirían y serian felices pero… no la conocería, jamás la volvería a ver, jamás pasaría con ella momentos tan inolvidable como aquella noche inolvidable. En mitad de sus cavilaciones, sonó un aullido, al que le sucedieron otros y muy sonoros. Layla se asomó a la ventana y no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos le enseñaban.

-¡Ahora entiendo lo último que nos dijo!-exclamó Layla recordando la advertencia de Valtor: "_Si fuera vosotros me preocuparía de lo que va a ocurrir después". _-¡son los hombres lobo! ¡Han vuelto a la vida!

Todos se pusieron de pie y vieron la situación por la ventana. Los hombres lobo se dirigían andando despacio hacia la ventana. Ante esta situación se pusieron todos a la defensiva pero lo peor también estaba dentro.

-¡No puede ser!-gritó Bloom, señalando hacia lo que se acercaba a ella. Icy que hacia unos instantes estaba tendida en el suelo, muerta, ahora estaba de pie, muy viva, y acercándose a Bloom. Lo más significativo de esta resurrección eran sus ojos. Se habían tornado rojos, como si fueran del color de la sangre.- ¡Es el poder del rubí! ¡Han resucitado!

-No queda tiempo. Han sido resucitados y si antes os ha sido muy fácil venceros ahora será imposible. Su fuerza es el doble de an-tes-tosió muy fuerte el encapuchado-Decidiros.

-Yo haré el viaje en el tiempo-dijo Riven, en tono decidido. Lo había meditado muy a fondo y llegó a dos conclusiones. Primero: si viajaba al pasado y ganaba a Valtor, el horror y sufrimiento desaparecía. Segundo y más importante: prefería a Musa viva que muerta, aunque sacrificara con ello su amor por ella y viceversa.

-Viajaré contigo-dijo Layla- Musa es mi amiga y quiero vengar su desgracia.

Los hombres lobo resucitados entraron por las ventanas y se quedaron quietos. Por el pasillo se oía, además un murmullo que al cabo de unos segundos se volvió en un rugido. Stormy se acercó a paso decidido con la espada en su mano y los ojos, también inyectados en sangre.

-¡Haced lo que tengáis que hacer!-gritó Timmy-¡Pero hacerlo ya!

Layla y Riven miraron a los dos encapuchados y estos con el poco aliento de poder, se quitaron sus capas y se las otorgaron, dejando al descubierto sus auténticos aspectos. Los dos tenían la misma cara redonda y pequeña y en la cabellera estaban calvos. En cuanto a sus ojos, eran absolutamente blancos, sin iris ni pupila y sus ropas eran dos túnicas blancas. Los dos con la poca fuerza que les quedaba dijeron a la vez.

-Poneros las capas y taparos con la capucha. Luego poneros uno enfrente del otro y juntar las palmas de las dos manos y cerrad los ojos.

Estos hicieron lo que dijeron y cuando iban a juntar las palmas, Riven los miró y se sorprendió.

-Seguid el camino de vuestra mente y de vuestro corazón. Pensad en la persona que queréis salvar y llegaréis a la época en la que… está- a medida que decían esto sus cuerpos se desintegraban en pequeñas bolitas de luz blancas que iluminaban la estancia- Tened cuidado con vuestros actos porque…-no terminaron la última frase porque finalmente desaparecieron ante los ojos de todos.

-¿Estaréis bien?-preguntó Layla.

-Intentaremos pararlos para que no hagan daño a nadie. Iros-dijo Nabu mientras se preparaban para luchar su batalla final. Layla asintió y miró a Riven.

-Traeremos a Sky y a Musa, Riven, y los vengaremos.

-A Valtor déjamelo a mí, Layla. Es mío-sentenció Riven y la otra movió con la cabeza en señal de afirmación.

Ambos juntaros sus manos y pensaron en Sky y Musa. Entonces, sintieron un ligero mareo, leve al principio pero se volvió más fuerte y contundente y los ruidos de la lucha de la casa de Valtor se hicieron lejanos, casi imperceptibles. Sintieron un gran vacío bajo sus pies y todo su mundo empezó a cambiar para dar paso a otro completamente desconocido para ellos pero les daba igual.

-"Sky… Musa… esperadnos"-pensaron los dos mientras viajaban a través del espacio y del tiempo.

nota de la autora:

pensaba a acabar la historia con este capítulo pero se me ocurrió el viaje en el tiempo y decidí usar la idea.

a partir de aquí tengo varias ideas pero acepto sugerencias :)!

espero que hayáis disfrutado, con la uni y cuarenta mil cosas más he dejado esto un poco de lado pero ahora intentaré retomarlo porque me lo paso muy bien dando rienda suelta a mi imaginación y creando historias.

agradezco a Kiwita-chan, vivaelanime, fanny, KRLA, londonboni, SWEEEtHaZeLnUT... y a todas las demás que me han animado a seguir esta historia, muchas gracias =)

nos vemos! porfi, reviews ! :)

psd: perdonarme por las faltas, okidoki?


End file.
